<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Prima by Drama_Setter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23893612">Prima</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drama_Setter/pseuds/Drama_Setter'>Drama_Setter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Trinity [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Titans (Animated Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Barebacking, Boys Kissing, Denial of Feelings, M/M, Mutual Pining, No established relationship, Pizza, Red X is a brat, Slade Is An Asshole, Slow Burn, Top Slade Wilson, bottom Red X, but hes a wholesome asshole</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:27:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>25,307</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23893612</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drama_Setter/pseuds/Drama_Setter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dealing with Slade might be one of the most exhausting things Red X has ever done. Nothing worthwhile is ever easy though, right? // Top Slade. Bottom Red X. First part in a three part series. Eventual Slade/Red X/ Robin. Red X centric.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Red X/Slade Wilson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Trinity [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722127</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In hindsight, sneaking up on an ex mercenary probably wasn’t the smartest thing Red X had ever done. Granted, it only took a seat at his top ten of stupidest thing he’d ever done on an already very long list of incredibly stupid moves things he’d done during his eighteen years of life. It did make the top ten though, surprisingly not the top five though. Gasping he clutched the hand on his throat, his suit protecting him from the true strength of the hand around his slender throat. If he hadn’t been wearing this suit his windpipe would have undoubtedly been crushed. He winced as he braced himself against the metal table, he was half sprawled against, he smiled widely, a raspy laugh squeezing from his throat. His expression hidden behind his mask which was blinking warnings across the lenses of his mask. Like he need the suit to tell him his breathing wasn’t normal right now. Slade standing over him, his form distorted and blurry in one eye, perhaps his contact had fallen out when he’d been slung onto the table by his throat like a rag doll. He watched Slade purse his lips into an unamused line before he slowly backed off, releasing his throat letting him gasp loudly as he inhaled sharply, his body slumping against the table. He let out another gasping laugh ash struggled to catch his breath.<br/>
It always amused how surprisingly expressive Slade’s face was without his mask. Well perhaps expressive wasn’t the word, the man’ face rarely twitched from his usual nonchalant façade. Every now and then he’d get the smallest of smirks from him, but even then, that as just a slight uptick of the corner of his mouth. “You think you’d have learned by now” Slade stated in deadpan as he carelessly moves away from the workbench. Red X rubbing his throat through his suit before he sat up on the edge of the metal table.</p><p> </p><p>“Must be losing your touch old man, I was right behind you before you noticed” Red X mused as he dragged his hand down his neck to rub at the small of his back. He’d hate to think how sore he’d be if he’d decided to drop by in his civvies. The suit did a hell of a job protecting his delicate insides. He winced when his vision suddenly went dark, his helmet disconnecting from his suit as it was carefully pulled off his head revealing a damp messy mop of dark red hair and pale skin. Blinking at the brightness of the room he felt a hand grasp his own and place something into his palm, a glass of water being put into his other hand. Ah pain killers, so thoughtful. Without a thought he knocked back the pill and gulped down the water before setting it aside. Slade standing within his space setting his helmet carefully aside on the workbench.</p><p> </p><p>“What did you break this time?” Slade pressed dryly as he glances at him, his cold blue eye regarding him like one would an insect.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh…nothing this time. I mean you might want to check after you chucked me around like that though” Red X stated as he ran his gloved hand through his messy hair further mussing his bangs. It was hard to pinpoint the exact start of his and Slade’s… Friendship? No no, that was too intimate. Partnership? Yeah kind of, though all Slade did for him was fix his suit for him when he fucked it up. It was a little weird because Slade never asked him for any favors, not even payment. He just fixed his suit while Red X fucked around in his lair. Most of the time he just napped while he was there until Slade kicked him out with his repaired suit. “Figured you’d enjoy my company” he mused with a winning smile. Though his smile did little to knock the sour expression off Slade’s face. “Is my contact in there though? I think it fell out when you rag dolled me” he pressed as he slid off the table and moved closer to peer at his helmet. Slade wordlessly handing it to him so he could turn it over and look. After a quick search he found that no, his contact was not inside his helmet. So, it had just fucked off into the void then. Fantastic. He’d need to order more; he was running low on them. And he might as well take out the other, having on eye blurry and one in focus was giving him a headache. Reaching up he plucked out his remaining lens and tossed it aside, much to Slade’s obvious annoyance. He watched Slade pick up the contact without having to look for it on the dark floor. Of course, he didn’t need to search for a contact lens, it was Slade after all. Only having one eye did very little to affect his sight it seemed.</p><p> </p><p>“Just get your eyes corrected and you wouldn’t have to worry about contacts” Slade stated dryly as he tossed the contact into the trash knowing full well Red X didn’t carry contact solution and carry cases with him. He rather disliked contacts lens, he only wore then when he was in his suit and that only because his helmet was too tight a fight with glasses on. The idea of having something mess with him while he was under anesthesia bother him more then the idea of contact lenses, so he chooses the lesser of the two evils.</p><p> </p><p>“No thanks, I’d rather not have some strange guy laser fuck my eyes while I’m in a drug induced coma” he snorted as he set his helmet down. When Slade doesn’t respond to him, he looks up watching Slade clean up his disrupted workspace. Setting every askew item back into place, his long pale fingers gliding precisely across the surface of the table as he shifted things around. Catching Slade out of uniform was always a treat, the man looking shocking more human than what Red X had been expecting. Granted, he wasn’t sure what he had ben expecting to be under Slade’s metal mask and thick Kevlar suit. A well-built and extremely handsome older man had not been it. He was half expecting a robot of some kind, made an android like from that one movie given Slade’s extremely limited range of emotions. He had been expecting Slade to be older, given the way he carried himself. Like he’d seen some shit. He hadn’t been expecting a god-like form wrapped in lily white skin and corded with lean muscle. Slade’s entire demure as cold as his appearance, his pale skin and pale white hair, his single visible eye a cold shade of blue. Exceptional looks aside Slade was always well put together, well groomed. It was a pleasant surprise. Perhaps that was why he harassed Slade every chance he got. He definitely liked what he saw. He liked it a lot.</p><p> </p><p>“Remove your suit” Slade ordered nonchalantly without a glance in his direction as he closed a plain white folder.</p><p> </p><p>“Bold, I like it” Red X teased as he reached behind himself to find the hidden latch hiding the zipper of his suit. Why Robin put the zipper in the back was beyond him, it was held to get a hold of. Thankfully he’d gotten better at removing the suit over the years he’d had it. Slade of course didn’t respond to his quip. Red X lazily fumbling with the zipper before he managed to pull it down, peeling his suit off carefully. The cool air of the room hitting the bare skin of his arms the rest his body cover by a black sleeveless suit with a high collar that fit him like a second skin. A second layer that Slade had fitted him with a while back, a second layer of protection. The thin tight material some cutting edge hybrid of metal and fabric. Honestly, he wasn’t sure, he had really paid attention to when Slade explained the technology. He’d been too busy watching his mouth move as he spoke at the time to regard what was coming out of it. All he knew was Slade made it just for him on a whim. At least it was comfortable despite its tightness. Hopping out of his suit he picked it off the floor and walked it over to Slade, dumping it onto the able that he’d just tidied up. He bit his lip to hold back a delighted smile at the dark look that crossed his face as his freshly disturbed surface.</p><p> </p><p>“Are my spare clothes still here?” Red X pressed he waltzed away from the ex-mercenary.</p><p> </p><p>“No, I threw them out” Slade stated carelessly. Red X pouted.</p><p> </p><p>“Might I ask why?”</p><p> </p><p>“The seam was ripped” Slade deadpanned as he mechanically began cleaning up his workstation again, making room for himself to lay out the suit.</p><p> </p><p>“I know, but that doesn’t explain why you---You know what never mind. I’ll just borrow something of yours” He stated as he wondered off further into the compound. Coupled with Slade’s aggressive OCD was his flare of perfection, so he shouldn’t be surprised Slade threw out his ratty jeans and t-shirt. Reaching Slade’s bedroom, the door hissing as it slid open automatically. The Space clean and sterile looking, not a single thing out of place. As always, Bed perfectly made, walls, furniture, all the neutral colors. How Slade spent so much time here and didn’t go insane was beyond him. Then again maybe Slade already was, but what did that say about Red X for willingly being around him? Trailing further into the room he made his way to the dresser, pulling open random drawers to examine its contents. All clotting organized, separated, and folded. Again, all dark neutral colors. Carelessly he rummaged through his clothing searching for something comfortable to wear. Leave it to Slade to not own a single pair of sweatpants. After an aggressive search he found a thick comfortable looking turtleneck. On him it would be baggy and comfortable seeing as he wasn’t anyway near as broad as Slade, or as tall. There was no way any of his pants would fit him so eh disregarded though. The turtleneck would at least cover his bare arms. That meant he’d have to keep his under suit on though. As much as he like to peel out of it. Without fixing the mess he’d made inside his drawer he closed it, hiding the mess he’d made. Let Slade find that later. He sniggered at the thought before he yanked the baggy garment over his head. The fabric smelling fresh and clean, naturally. He pulled the baggy collar up gave it a sniff before he wandered out of the bedroom, the door hissing as it opened and closed as he made his way back into the main room, passing by Slade who was sitting calmly at this workbench overseeing his work. He opted to leave the man be and move to the kitchen to steal something to eat. He rummaged through his kitchen, wondering if any of the snacks he’d left here where still here from this last visit. Of coarse Slade didn’t keep junk food which left it up to Red X to store goodies there in case he got peckish during one of his visits.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah-hah” Red X mused triumphantly as he locates his unopened bag of marshmallows. They would have to do for now. After popping open the bag with ease he shoved a handful of fluffy goodness into his mouth as he made his way back out into the main room. Surprisingly Slade kept coffee, granted it was black, Red X had to keep his own creamer and sugar here otherwise he’d have to drink it bitter. Setting snack aside he began to prepare the coffee pot. The appliance humming softly as it began to warm up the water. Red X dumping the ground beans into the top before closing the lid and hitting a few buttons. The machine rumbling before it began to pour hot coffee into the glass cup below. Popping more marshmallows into the mouth he rummaged the cupboards for mugs. He paused briefly after grabbing one and grabbed another. Getting on Slade’s good side was never a bad thing after all. Once the coffee was finished brewing, he poured out two drink, diluting his own with Creamer and sugar. Picking up a mug in each hand he then glanced at the bag of marshmallows before he bowed down and grabbed the plastic bag with his teeth. Carefully he walked back into the main room, approaching Slade and setting Slade’s mug down carefully within reach but out of the way of his work. He then pulled up a chair for himself after setting his own mug down. Once he was situated, he pulled the bag form his mouth and flopped into the chair eyeing Slade as he took a drink from the coffee that Red X had gotten him, the man never even sending a single glance his way.</p><p> </p><p>“Sooo…” Red X mumbled around a mouthful of marshmallows. “What’s the damage?”</p><p> </p><p>“Typical wear and tear” Slade regarded as he set his mug aside.</p><p> </p><p>“Cool” Red X stated, Slade finally looking up at him and sending a small frown his way.</p><p> </p><p>“Is that what you intend to eat for diner?” he grumbled. Red X blinking owlishly at him.</p><p> </p><p>“…yes? I mean I might get a pizza later…” he mumbled before taking a drink of his coffee. Slade let the issue drop and went to work, moving methodically to gather the tools and materials he’d need. Red X Staying recline din his chair, eating his marshmallows and drinking his coffee, despite the caffeine he found himself yawning. Coffee never did do much for him in the way of giving him energy, he was one of those people that could drink a shot of espresso and take a nap right after. Quietly Slade worked around him while Red X drew his legs up, holding his hot mug of coffee on his knees as he sat bundled up in the chair. He must have watched Slade work for thirty minutes, or at least long enough for him to finish his coffee. Watching Slade’s slender nimble fingers carefully work with the tiny parts and wires of the suit, a mount magnified glass positioned in front of his face to magnify what he was doing with his hands. His hands never fumbling along the multitude of tiny wires as he cut and repaired places in the thief’s suit. Red X yawned before setting aside his coffee, rubbing at his eye before standing up.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m gunna go nap” he mumbled before wandering off, he normally took Slade’s room to nap in, not like the guy ever seemed to use the bed anyway. He never once caught Slade sleeping no matter what time he dropped in. entering Slade’s room he pulled of his borrowed sweater before he began peeling off his suit. No way was he sleeping in this, he’d learned that the hard way. He’d woken up with chastening from the suit. While the under suit was comfortable it wasn’t good to sleep in for extended periods of wear. Standing in only his boxers he retrieved the sweater again and pulled it back over his head before crawling into the bed. Sigh contently as he flopped onto the soft mattress, he laid there for a moment before he grabbed the corner of the blanket and rolled himself up into the sheets and blankets. Inhaling the soft subtle smell, the laundry detergent Slade used, the idea of Slade doing laundry making him laugh. Smothering the sound into the covers. Sighing once gain he closed his eyes and drifted off rather easily for someone occupying the space of an ex mercenary.</p><p> </p><p>Red X waking with a startle, the smallest of sound rousing him from a deep sleep. His green eyes snapping open as he glances around the dimly lit rom. Spotting a figure looming near the bed for a moment, it took him a moment to recognize one of Slade’s androids. The android standing over him, staring down at him. “What a way to wake up” Red X grumbled as he groggily sat up, the once dim lights in the room brightening ever so slightly casting back the shadows in the corners of the room. How long had he been out? Rubbing his head, he tossed fumbled in the blankets, tangled up in the sheets and covers before he managed to wretch himself free. When he stood, he noticed the android was holding something in hits arms. Reaching out to the neatly folded up bundle of fabric he lifted the surprisingly heavy bundle. It was his suit. With a few modifications it seemed. Holding it up he eyed the obvious changes, red accent lines rounding his shoulders breaking up the obsidian colored fabric, the fabric feeling heavier yet more flexible then it had before. Setting the suit, a side he began to undress, finding his underside and sliding it on before he moved to put on his improved suit. He fumbled with the zipper in the back, the android silently helping him pull it up, connecting the circuits in the suit. Pausing Red X held out his arms and twisted to and from to examine himself, like the accent lines on his shoulders a dual pair ran down the sides of his torso and thighs. His utility belt feeling heavier on his hips the once grey fabric that made up the glove and forearm of his suit were black like the rest, with mounted lightweight alloy armor around his forearms, jointed metal coating the back of his fingers. The same red x marring the black of his palms and his chest. The cape was gone, Red X didn’t care either way about the cape. The suit hugging his form leaving little to the imagination. The same armor wrapping around his thighs, the shins and boots of his suit clinging to his legs much like the rest of his suit.</p><p> </p><p>“Just how long have I been out?” Red X mumbled as he smoothed his hands over the suit. Looking up from himself he saw the android standing holding his helmet scuffs and marks being buffed out. Leave it to Slade not to spare a single detail. Taking his helmet, he held it on his hip as he walked out the room. He found Slade in the sitting area, sitting quietly with a crossword puzzle in on hands and a pen in the other. Because erasers for were people who made mistakes. Slade glanced up at him before quietly setting the puzzle aside on the polished dark surface of the coffee table.</p><p><br/>
“What you drug me, so you’d have enough time to finish all this?” Red X pressed he held his arm out, his other, still holding the helmet against this hip, he did a half turn for Slade, grinning. “Not bad though, I look great”</p><p> </p><p>“The changes weren’t just cosmetic I assure you” Slade stated dryly, disregarding his joke about drugging him. The ex-mercenary slowly standing from the leather sofa and approaching him, his bare hand reaching out to activate the suit, the belt flaring to life, red neon glowing underneath, his suit student feeling lighter. Almost like he wasn’t wearing it. “After my examination places were the seemed the most wear was cause for concern, so I upgraded and reinforced the entity of the suit, in doing so I made it heavier, so I had to—” Slade continued to talk in that gravelly baritone of his, nonchalantly explain the changes to Red X’s suit. Honestly red X should be paying more attention seeing as this was all probably important information, but Red X was far to busy watching the softness of his mouth move. He snapped out of his when his forehead was suddenly flicked.</p><p> </p><p>“Ow, what?”</p><p> </p><p>“I said, put the helmet on” Slade groused, his perfect mouth pulled down into a frown. Red X fumbled wit his helmet before he put it one, locking it place and connecting to the suit. The mask humming quietly to life. His vision clearing, state of the suit reflecting in soft red letters and numbers on the corner of his vision. But more importantly, his vision wasn’t blurry. “What?”</p><p> </p><p>“Can you see?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah did you. Did you do something...?” the thief asked dumbly.</p><p> </p><p>“I’d explain exactly what I did to adjust your visuals, but I doubt you’d listen” he stated, Red X smiling sheepishly under his mask. “All you need to know is you won’t be needing those contacts any longer, at least while you are wearing the mask that is” he added dryly, absently fidgeting with his utility belt, maneuvering pieces Red X had no idea to what their purpose was. He watched Slade maneuver a sturdy fabric and Kevlar pouch to the utility belt, the weighted satchel handing off the side of his hip and fastening around his thigh. No doubt to keep it secure and from swinging all about when the was jumping around. Once the pouch was situated and secure Slade popped the flap over with ease and stuck his finger inside a small square pocket. “This place is reinforced; you can keep your glasses in there” he added.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah…thanks.” He mumbled. Not sure what else to say. Slade was being awfully generous. It was sort of making him uncomfortable, and paranoid. Not a good combination. Sure, he’d had Slade fix his suit before, but that had been just regular maintenance. This upgrade was a little much and a little sudden. It threw him off kilter. And there was nothing Red X hated more than being thrown off kilter, well there was being in someone’s debt. Which technically now he was wasn’t he? “Ah this is a lot, is there anything you want from me then? Anyway, you want me to snag for you, cause uh…I’m pretty good at that” Red X responded dumbly. Slade absently tugging on his satchel to make sure it was secure before he released him. “Soo….”</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t do this for any quid pro” Slade deadpanned as he moved behind him, his hand checking along his back where the zipper and connection to the suit were well hidden. Red X pursing his lips, glad he had his mask on to hide any unflattering expression he was making as a result of his whirling anxiety. “Hold your arm out, it doesn’t matter which” Red x hesitated for a moment before he lifted his right arm out before himself. He felt Slade pressed into his lower back, forcing him to stand straighter. Undoubtably annoyed by his lax posture. “The x-blade release it” without a world Red X maneuvered his fingers with an abortive twitch to activate the mechanism that would release the blade on the back his suits palm on his right hand. The red blades sprouting out from his suit with a metallic sound.</p><p> </p><p>“Now, there is a mechanism in your index finger, press it and push to the left” Slade instructed as he ran his hands over his ribs, giving the suit a brief tug, the suit barely moving. It fit perfect after all even with all these adjustments. Without a complaint Red X did was he was told, bending his index finger down and finding it thumb, he snapped his fingers to flick the mechanism. The blades on his hand sparking with red currents, arching across his each other and sizzling nosily. His blades looking as if electric current was running through them. Neato. “Now flick the same switch the other way” he ordered moving to his hide to run his hand along his upper arm, tugging on the fabric, still no give. Doing as he was told the current moved from his blades to his palm and fingers, turning his hand he watched the currently arch and jump from finger to finger and across his palm.</p><p> </p><p>“Stun current?” Red X inquired as he wiggled his fingers.</p><p> </p><p>“Correct” the assassin stated before he moved his hand to forearm, checking the fabric around his elbow. “Deactivate it and bend your elbow” With a snap Red X did as he was told, the current fizzing out before he bent his elbow towards his face.</p><p> </p><p>“The suit doesn’t have a lot of give” He deadpanned. “So, don’t go gaining weight or it won’t fit” Red X fidgeting as Slade rotating his wrist and elbow carefully in his hands.</p><p> </p><p>“Er…thanks…” Red X mumbled as he let his arm fall to his side after Slade released it. “You sure there isn’t anything I can do for you…I mean this is a lot…” when Slade didn’t respond he continued. “I’m having a hard time believing that you did all this and want nothing in return”</p><p> </p><p>“You are free to think what you want” Slade responded as he made his way back over to his sofa and sat down, picking up on where he left off on his crossword puzzle. Red X stood there, unmoving like a statue. He didn’t like this feeling, like he owed someone. He didn’t like being ins someone debt. It made his him anxious. Wordlessly he disconnected his helmet and pulled it off his head, glancing in Slade’s direction the ex-mercenary never even lifting his head eye from the page. Despite the alarm bells sounding off I his head he moved forward, dropping the helmet on the coffee table as he made his way towards Slade. The older man finally looking up at him as he smoothly threw his legs across his lap with practiced ease. Red x straddling the older man’s lap as he put his forearms across his shoulders. He then tilted his head and gave him a soft smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Let me repay you” he said softly, purposely dropping his voice a few octaves until he was almost purring. “I can make it worth your while” he cooed running his fingers through the shorter hair ad the base of neck. Slade’s expression never changing, the same deadpan look on his face that he always wore so damn casually. He moved in to plant his lips softly on Slade’s only to be met with a hand across his mouth. Blinking he starred down at Slade, his hand pressed over his mouth holding him back.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t sleep with children” he remarked dryly before he released Red X. “You know where the door is” he added as he went back to his puzzle like nothing had happened. Like he didn’t currently have a lap full of hot and ready teenager. Embarrassment welled up alongside his anxiety and Red X had never left Slade’s compound so fast in his life.</p><p> </p><p>Breathing heavily, bent over his knees, exhaustion coiling throughout his entire body. But along side it was joy, elation, and of coarse adrenaline. Letting out a ragged chuckle at the distant sirens blaring, turning his head he watched the flares of red and blue lights from his vantage atop a distant roof top. Slowly he pushed off his knees to put himself upright, his muscles burning as he let out another chuckle. Dragging his arm over his head and holding a rather large and priceless knickknack between his thumb and index finger. The city lights bouncing off the gemstones glittering surface. The museum had boasted about their new improved security system and well, of course Red X had to humble them by stealing their most valuable and priceless object. Some one of a kind of gemstone that had been plucked from a small meteorite. Carelessly he tossed the gem into the air before catching it and slipping it into a compliment on his belt. His gloved fingers running over an uneven spot in his suit. Pausing he fingered the damaged area right over his left hip. A bullet emended in the Kevlar and fabric. Calmly he picked the bullet out and held it up. His other hand feeling the area, the suit did its job and stopped the bullet. But now his suit was damaged. Frustrated he chucked the bullet across the roof. He’d been avoiding Slade for months after his last embarrassing rendezvous. Not that the ex-mercenary had bothered to reach him in any form. He never did. Red X briefly weighed the pros and cons of ignoring the damage to his suit. He frowned behind his mask; he really didn’t have much choice in the matter. And he hated that.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Breathing heavily, bent over his knees, exhaustion coiling throughout his entire body. But along side it was joy, elation, and of coarse adrenaline. Letting out a ragged chuckle at the distant sirens blaring, turning his head he watched the flares of red and blue lights from his vantage atop a distant roof top. Slowly he pushed off his knees to put himself upright, his muscles burning as he let out another chuckle. Dragging his arm over his head and holding a rather large and priceless knickknack between his thumb and index finger. The city lights bouncing off the gemstones glittering surface. The museum had boasted about their new improved security system and well, of course Red X had to humble them by stealing their most valuable and priceless object. Some one of a kind of gemstone that had been plucked from a small meteorite. Carelessly he tossed the gem into the air before catching it and slipping it into a compliment on his belt. His gloved fingers running over an uneven spot in his suit. Pausing he fingered the damaged area right over his left hip. A bullet emended in the Kevlar and fabric. Calmly he picked the bullet out and held it up. His other hand feeling the area, the suit did its job and stopped the bullet. But now his suit was damaged. Frustrated he chucked the bullet across the roof. He’d been avoiding Slade for months after his last embarrassing rendezvous. Not that the ex-mercenary had bothered to reach him in any form. He never did. Red X briefly weighed the pros and cons of ignoring the damage to his suit. He frowned behind his mask; he really didn’t have much choice in the matter. And he hated that.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Perhaps if he was lucky Slade wouldn’t be home, Red X frowning at the cold floor as he walked, his helmet held between his hands as he strolled through the compound. He hadn’t really been prepared for what he saw when he walked into the main room of the modestly sized hideout. Slade sitting on the edge of a metal table, the same table he’d rag dolled him over a couple months ago. The older man was sitting shirtless, bloodied fabric bunched up on the table beside him alone with a few metallic items strewn about, blood leaking from a small hole in his left side. Red X stood there dumbly, holding his helmet in his hands, the older man staring back with a blank expression. Red X wasn’t sure how much time had passed before he inserted his foot in his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“Bad time?” he squeaked before clearing his throat to get control over his vocal cords. Slade regarded him coolly before he set the small metal tongs aside and grabbed something else off the table. Steeling himself Red X ambled closer, setting his helmet on a table as he passed it. Fumbling with his belt a removed his glasses and set them on his nose. Upon closer inspection he recognized the type of wound. A nicely sized bullet hole right in Slade’s hipbone. He stood there dumbly for a moment longer staring at the wound before he looked up at the older man who was staring back him. “…uhm…want some help?” unsurprisingly Slade said nothing, surprisingly though he handed over the tool without a fuss. Fumbling with the tool in his hand Red X reached around behind himself, stumbling with the zipper to his suit. He wanted to pull it down enough so he could get his hands free. He didn’t want blood on his gloves. Once he got the zipper down, he wiggled his upper body and arms free from the suit, letting the snug uniform hang from his hips before he picked up the tool.</p><p> </p><p>“Bullet still in there?” Red X mumbled as he carefully touched his fingers around the wound, the older man barely flinching at his touch.</p><p> </p><p>“No. I trust you know how to stitch a wound?” Slade drawled. Of course, he’d already removed the bullet, if Red X had paced outside for a few moments longer Slade would have probably been done already and Red X none the wiser.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s been a while since I’ve had to, but I think I remember” Red X stated as he fumbled around the tools for the curved needle and thread. Clumsily he threaded the needle before he set to work, at first, he was a little too careful, and seeing as Slade was barely flinching ever time the needle entered his skin, he figured he didn’t need to be so soft handed.</p><p> </p><p>“What did you break this time?” Slade drawled, interrupting his work.</p><p> </p><p>“Shush, I’m tryna focus” Red X mumbled, not daring to break his concentration as he pulled the skin together. Keeping his stitching tight together but not too tight that it would damage the delicate skin. His bare fingers gently pressing against the edges of the wound to hold the skin steady and it pulled together slowly with the thread’s guidance. When he finished, he deftly tied a knot and cut the excess string. Without looking up the thief set the needle and extra thread aside and began rummaged around the tables surface, finding a cleaning solution and a large square adhesive bandage. Using a cotton swab, he cleaned around the stiches, removing the blood staining his pale skin before smoothing the bandage over the stitches. With a satisfied hum he lowered his hands and straightening his back, finally looking up at Slade, who was regarding him quietly. His expression unreadable, as always. “S-so yeah, who decided you needed an extra hole in you?” Red X squeaked. Slade only stared before he smoothly slid off the table and began to clean up the mess. Of course, Slade didn’t answer, Slade gave a little information about himself as possible. Red X was the same. Just because Slade let me foray into his hideout didn’t meant he trusted him. And Red X could appreciate that, there was no one he trusted either.</p><p> </p><p>“Remove your suit” Slade stated calmly after a moment causing Red X to jump, looking up he saw the tabled cleared off and Slade standing by it. He fumbled for a moment, removing the suit leaving him in the sleeveless undersuit beneath. Clumsily he dumped the suit on the the table, almost knocking tools off the table, the metal rattling nosily causing Red X to wince. Thankfully Slade didn’t comment on his clumsy behavior and merely gathered up the suit.</p><p> </p><p>“Uhm…its just a bullet mark right…uhhhh here” Red X pointed out as Slade spread out the suit, his bare finger touching the damaged Kevlar shield. Slade’s bare hand joining him in touching the damage, their fingers brushing. Red X yanking his hand back like he’d been burned. When Slade looked up at him, he floundered a little at the impassive stare. The dim lights overheard catching off his cold blue iris. The older man wordlessly turning his head to bring his attention back to the suit.</p><p> </p><p>“Take a shower, you’re filthy” Slade deadpanned as he moved to retrieve his chair. Red X wincing as he ran his fingers through his sweaty hair, pursing his lips he stepped way to cross the room. He had to pass through Slade’s room to find the washroom, a stark white space with bright lights. The room just as cold and sterile looking at the rest of the hideout. With the door hissing closed behind him he began to carelessly strip, dumping his clothing onto the floor before he padded in his bare feet across the tile, passing the mirror for the clean shower, sliding open the glass door and stepping inside. Without thinking he turned on the water, ice cold water hitting him causing him to yelp and jump out from under the spray. Frowning he skirted around the freezing spray, fumbling to the turn the handle for hot water. The water quickly warming up, allowing him to stand directly under the spray. He stood there with his forehead pressed against the cool tile, the water cascading over him. He almost felt like banging his head against the tile, but he resisted the urge. After a smile eternity of just standing there he began to move to wash himself off. Slade’s shower items containing nondescript bottles of shampoo and conditioner and a simple smelling soap. He wasn’t sure why the idea of Slade having conditioner amused him briefly. He smelled the shampoo before using it, finding it had no definitive smell beyond just smelling like soap. The shampoo much the same. It did burn his eyes through when he got a little bit into them. He rubbed his eye as he turned off the facet, the water halting after he rinsed away the soap from his body. With the hand he rubbed his eye with he pulled open the shower door and stepped out. Finding a soft white towel folded neatly atop a stack of towers on a shelf. He rubbed at his face before he lazily toweled his hair until it was no longer dripping. He stood before the mirror and sink as he ran the towel along his collarbone and shoulders, his other hand rubbing away the fog from the mirror revealing his disheveled reflection. His damp hair falling messily across his forehead, his pale skin flushed pink from the heat of his shower, beads of water running across his skin where he hadn’t yet dried. Sighing he ran his hand through his bangs mussing them off his forehead. He forgot to get his glasses from his suit before he’d come back here, come to think of it he didn’t put them on to stitched Slade up either, absently he slapped a hand over his head. No wonder he’d been squinting so damn much. He dragged his hand from his face as the door hissed open. Turning his head, he expected to see an android approach, he didn’t need his glasses to recognize Slade’s towering form no matter how blurry.</p><p> </p><p>“S-Slade!” Red X stammered floundering to cover up, he wasn’t normally shy about his appearance, he was rather confident about it. If it had been anyway one else, he’d shrug it off and make a lewd comment. Actually, he used to be that way even with Slade, but with the lingering embarrassment from his last rendezvous he was still feeling irritatingly vulnerable. When Slade neared, he could make out his face better and the fact that he had something in his arms.</p><p> </p><p>“Stop flailing” Slade stated sounding nonplussed. “There isn’t anything you have that I haven’t seen before” he added coolly as he set the items in his arms onto a clear space on the counter, it looked like clothing, and his glasses sitting atop of them. Without another word Slade left the washroom, the door hissing closed behind him leaving Red X alone to deal with his own embarrassment. He stood there dumbly before he began to finish drying off, trying to ignore his own trembling limbs. With an irritated huff he balled up the towel and chucked it onto the floor. Retrieving his glasses, he pressed them onto his face, his vision clearing instantly. Bright green irises trapped behind thin lenses, the bridge of his nose red and speckled with freckles. Huffily he began to pull the clothing from their neatly folded state, holding up the first garment finding a plain grey sweatshirt with a zipper in the front of all things. He was certain he’d never seen this type of garment in Slade’s wardrobe. The clothing fit loosely, but not quiet loosely enough to belong not Slade himself. The pants were a pair of plain black track pants paired with black socks. Once dressed he pulled the hooded collar with is finger and examined himself. The pants fitting him well while still being comfortable. Sighing he mussed his damp hair further before leaving the washroom, padding silently until he returned to the main room, his suit spread out across the table. But Slade was no where to be seen. Listening carefully, he heard soft shuffling from the kitchen. Quietly Red X crossed the main room and entered the kitchen, the sent of melted cheese hitting his nose as he stepped into the space.</p><p> </p><p>“Pizza?” Red X remarked in bemusement, Slade standing in the kitchen, leaning against the counters edge, a mug in his hand, he had put on a shirt while Red X had been in the shower. A tight-fitting black t shirt. Slade quietly gestured towards the pizza box sitting innocently on the counter space beside him. Grinning Red X crossed the kitchen, popping open the cardboard box, taking a slice of pizza with his hand. Next to him Slade took a quiet sip of whatever was inside his mug, probably coffee. He briefly burned his tongue on the hot cheese as he hastily took a bite, his other hand cupped under the pizza to catch the grease that dribbled from the slice. With a mouth full of hot pizza, he exhaled trying to cool off his mouth as he chewed. A porcelain clink caught his attention, his green eyes flicking up as Slade set his coffee on the counter. Carelessly he took another bite as Slade regarded him with an unreadable stare. Mouth stuffed with pizza he opened his mouth to speak before thinking better of it. He turned away to finish his slice in hurried bites, sending furtive glances towards Slade to find him still standing there leaning against the counter with his arms folded across his broad chest. And yes, he was still staring at him. Swallowing around his final bite he moved to rub his hands on his pants before pausing. He glanced up at Slade finding him still staring at him, slowly he reached for a dish cloth and wiped his hands off, glancing up once more finding the older man still staring.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, I’ll bite, what?” Red X remarked a bit snappishly as he finished cleaning off his greasy hands and mouth, tossing the rag into the sink. Finally, Slade move, his head tilting ever so slightly before he moved from his statuesque position. His arms slowly falling from their crossed posture and to his sides as he pushed off the counter. Red X went ridged as he braced himself, ready to react to whatever move Slade was about to take. He angled himself ever so slightly towards the exit if things turned sketchy. They did not, Slade reaching up, his bare hands brushing feather light against his mid-section. The touch sending an electric pulse along his flesh, seeming to wash over him like a flame across his skin, raising goose bumps in their wake. Calmly Slade grasped the edge of his unzipped hoodie and brought the edges together as he slowly pulled up the zipper. The sound of the metal coming together painfully loud in the silence. Glancing up from Slade’s large hands he found Slade’s own face lingering uncomfortably close to his own. His mouth going dry.</p><p> </p><p>“Dry off your hair, its too cool down here for you to be walking around with a wet head” Slade remarked casually as he finished zipping up his hoodie. Red X stood there; gob smacked as the older man casually grabbed his coffee from the counter. Moving away from the tongue-tied thief as if nothing had happened. And perhaps in Slade’s eyes, or rather eye, nothing had. Finally, able to move Red X glanced over his shoulder at the empty kitchen archway. Clicking his teeth in mounting annoyance, suddenly very agitated. And not sure why, which only agitated him more. Swiftly he turned on his heel, his socked feet padding across the cold floor as he marched into the main room. Finding Slade standing near a metal worktable coffee in hand as he looked down at the table. The older man glancing up at him during his approach, pursing his lips he calmly set his coffee on the table just in time to parry a fist. The older man stepping to the side every so slightly, tilting his head as the blow passed harmlessly over his shoulder. Following it up Red X quickly changed his grip, the fist that missed its mark pulling back and grabbing his shoulder as he heaved him forward, his knee lifting. Slade raising a hand to block the knee from sticking his midsection and push back breaking Red X’s momentum. The thief stepping back, his feet dancing left as he whirled around Slade, his hand released his shoulder, his body turning as he swung his back fist at his head, Slade stepping back just a step, the attacking passing right in front of his face. The momentum sending his scrambling to stop himself, quickly the thief whirled around to block any incoming attacks from Slade. He found none, the man standing his arms crossed over his chest. His head cocked every so slightly. The sight of Slade unruffled by his attacks annoyed him more than it should. His agitation mounting as he moved in again, charging forward he made a feint with his fist, Slade moving to step out of range of his feint before Red X quickly halted it and changed it up, brining up a leg to catch him in the side. Slade having stepped right into it, his leg about to connect when Slade merely let the leg connect before locked his leg under his arm. The thief stumbled with his leg trapped in Slade’s grip. Before he could even think of trying to something to get free, he found his world spinning, the wind knocking out of him as his back collided with the floor. Slade standing over him with his leg still held in his grip.</p><p> </p><p>“Best two outta three” Red X snarked as he laid sprawled out of the floor. Slade regarded him with a blank stare before he released his leg.</p><p> </p><p>“Perhaps another time” the man drawled before he stepped away from Red X, the thief slowly sitting up as the man grabbed his coffee from the counter before crossing the room, vanish behind a sliding metal door. The thief pouting as he sat there, jumping when a hand patted him on his head, glancing up he spotted a familiar black and orange face. One of Slade’s androids crouching beside him petting his head with a towel. He had half a thought to scrap the android, but he thought better. Who knew how Slade would react if he broke something of his in retaliation? So, he merely sat there while the android dried his hair for him. Shortly after the android finished it left him, vanishing to other unknown parts of Slade’s hideout that Red X hadn’t explored yet. Red X sat there for a moment longer before rolling to his feet, wincing at the pain in his back. For now, he’d steal Slade’s bed in retaliation. Granted he doubted the man even slept in the first place.</p><p> </p><p>With that thought in mind he walked through the threshold, the door hissing as it parted. Slade’s room was empty, through the walls he could faintly hear water running. Slade must have been in the shower in the next room. Sending a quiet glance towards the closed bathroom door across the room he made his way towards the bed before falling face first into it. The soft mattress cushioning his fall, he sighed into the mattress, the sound muffled by the comforter. Turning his head to the side so he could breath, the soft scent of whatever fabric softener Slade used to make him more tired then he already was.</p><p> </p><p>He wasn’t sure when he had dozed off, he did stir though when he felt the mattress depress. He’d always been a light sleeper, years of living on the streets would do that to a man. It was either sleep light or get jumped when you were passed out. Groggily he mumbled as he felt something pull off his face, his glasses? Had he fallen asleep with them on? He couldn’t remember. Humming tiredly, he lifted his head as he opened his eyes blearily, his vision blurry, the dim lighting of the room not helping his vision at all. He felt something warm and heavy caress the top of his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Go back to sleep” Slade’s voice lulled quietly. Blinking slowly Red X laid his head back into the mattress at Slade’s request. His eye lids fluttering, long dark lashes tickling the tops of his cheeks. He started to doze once again until the mattress depressed once more. The covers shifting, willing himself to wake, lifting his sleep addled head from his pillow, his bleary eyes open as he looked over his shoulder, making out the softly blurred form of Slade behind him on the bed.</p><p> </p><p>“Go back to sleep” Slade repeated, his voice firmer this time.</p><p> </p><p>“What’re you doin?” Red X mumbled sleepy as he rubbed his eyes with the back of hand as he sat up, disregarding Slade’s request.</p><p> </p><p>“The same thing you were doing just a moment ago” Slade responded coolly. Red X staring at him, his tired mind not comprehending. He heard Slade let out a soft sigh. “I am going to sleep”</p><p> </p><p>“…here?” Red X responded dumbly. This was Slade’s bed after all, he’d taken up residence in Slade’s bed over a handful of times now. But the older man had never tried to join him in the past. Maybe he was tired of sleeping wherever the hell he goes when Red X steals his bed.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes Red, here. Now go back to sleep” Slade rasped. Red X laid there propped up on his arms before he let them give out. Suddenly falling back into the softness of the mattress. Normally he would have pressed the issue more, but he was still half asleep. He felt himself drift back off to sleep, his eye lids falling closed. When he awoke again it was with a start, wide eyes staring at the dimly light white ceiling overhead, sweating and heart hammering in his chest. The fog of his dream leaving him as abruptly as it had woken him, leaving him addled and trembling in its wake. Taking a deep breath through an open mouth. He rolled onto his side before pushing himself to sit up. Raking a pale hand through his hair as he took in the room. Stark white and clean, a far cry from the faded memories of the small cramped dirty space he remembered from distant memories. How curious, he hadn’t dreamt of the past in so long. His red bangs mussed across his sweaty forehead from his aggressive treatment. Idly he sat there, his arms folded over his bent knees which were hidden beneath the white covers. Quietly he turned his head and laid his gaze upon the familiar blurry shape on the edge table. Reaching out he retrieved his glasses, opening them before sliding them onto his freckled face.</p><p> </p><p>With his vision now clear he tossed the covers aside, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed. He said there for a moment, rubbing his head before he slowly stood. He dragged himself to the washroom to dunk his head under cold water. Thankfully Slade’s sink was deep and wide enough to do that. Some days you just had to start with a good old fashioned self-inflected water boarding after all. The facet squeaked as he turned the water off, his upper body leaning over the sink, his other hand bracing on the edge of the counter. His hair and face soaked and dripping with tepid water into the sink. The metal of his glasses icy against his skin from the cold water. Reaching up he removed them and tossed them aside before grabbing a towel hanging near him. Roughly drying off his face and hair leaving him more disheveled then before. Red hair mussed and damp across his forehead. His reflection in the mirror cleared as he adjusted his glasses back on his face. Pale green eyes starting back at him behind thick lenses. Parts of his hair still dripping slowly. He tossed the towel carelessly aside before he lazily cleaned his teeth. Knowing damn well if he didn’t Slade would accost him for it. Speaking of Slade, setting his cleaned toothbrush down he leaned out the doorway towards the bedroom. The large bed rumbled but empty. He must have woken up before him, because Red X didn’t think he’d be that obtuse not to notice the man in the bed after getting up.</p><p> </p><p>At least he’d like to think he wouldn’t be that obtuse.</p><p> </p><p>He ruffled his hair again as he left the washroom, the door hissing closed behind him. His feet padding soundlessly across the floor as he left the bedroom. The next room as empty as the last, quiet and seemingly untouched. Nothing to hint that Slade had been here, no left-out coffee mug or the like. His suit was folded up neatly on the work bench, undoubtedly repaired and ready for use. He regarded the folded-up suit, the red X that marred the chest of his suit facing outwards. In the quiet he was able to hear grinding metal, calmly he turned, crossed the room finding yet another door, the metal door hissing open and leading into a corridor. The sound getting louder. Following the sound lead him to the door leading into the sparring hall. The door hissed open as he approached and stepped through, one of Slade’s android tumbling brokenly across the ground and landing at his feet. Red X silently applauded himself for not startling, he stared down at the immobile bot at his feet before looking up. Slade standing across the room wearing curious attire. Red X had assumed Slade didn’t own a t-shirt. Let alone sweatpants. The black t-shirt hugging his body like a second skin while the dark sweatpants hung a little low on his hips. The older mand regarded him with a blank stare as sweat dripped from his brow, several other bots laid in the same crumpled state as the bot as his feet.</p><p> </p><p>“What? They fold the laundry wrong or something?” Red X quipped with an easy smile as he stepped over his bot. Slade regarding him with a small tilt of his head before he mutely turned away from him and tossed a bo staff towards an awaiting android. A weapon Red X hadn’t even noticed he been holding. It was a good thing that Slade wasn’t an enemy of his, he let far too much slip through his defenses when it came to the older man. “You’re up early, or late, I’m not sure. Hard to tell what time it is here. What with there being no windows…or clocks” Red X mumbled as he stopped a few paces from the man.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re awake earlier than usual” Slade quipped calmly as the bot brought him a towel.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, so its morning then” Red X hummed, feeling a little more grounded now that he knew what time it was. Roughly anyway. He caught Slade staring at him as he ran the towel through his silvery bangs. Red X swallowed as he glanced away from his cold and inquisitive stare. “Guess even a guy like you gotta train, stay in shape and all that” Red X chuckled as he slipped in his hands into the pockets of his own sweatpants.</p><p> </p><p>“Why are you up so early?” Slade pressed disregarding his idle chatter. Red X clicked his tongue. There was no bullshitting with Slade, when he wanted answers, he’d get them. There was no getting around it. Still didn’t keep Red X from trying.</p><p> </p><p>“I can wake up early sometimes you know. Its not a crime” the teenager remarked, still refusing to meet Slade’s gaze, his eye settling on the lingering bot. Who was also staring at him with its eerie white lenses. He finally glanced at Slade when he moved to hand his towel to the bot, the android taking the towel and stepping back. Slade’s hair mussed from its rough towel drying moments ago. The sight making Red X swallow, men Slade’s age had no business having that much sex appeal. Honestly. Slade stare returned him, stilling looking every bit like a predator picking his prey apart. Finally, Red held his stare, trying his best not to react, his fingers clenching in his pockets. Slade must have caught the barest twitch of his muscles in his arms because his eye flicked down to his pockets before jumping back up. “Will you quit with the silent staring, its weirding me out” Red X bit out.</p><p> </p><p>“Would it be better if I stared while saying something?” Slade regarded calmly. Was that a snark? Did Slade just sass him?</p><p> </p><p>“It would be better if you didn’t stare at me at all” Red X grumbled. Slade of course merely continued to regard him with a cool stare.</p><p> </p><p>“Perhaps you’d like to finish what you started last night?” Slade remarked. Red X’s brows pinched together in confusion. What the hell did he start last night? After a moment of wondering it came to him. Ah, he must have meant when he jumped him.</p><p> </p><p>“You sure? You still got that hole in you and all that” the thief stated, forgetting about Slade’s continued staring.</p><p> </p><p>“It will be fine; you seem like you need to work off some excess energy anyway” the older man added.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah well, there are more fun ways to do that” Red X groused with a roll of his shoulders. He watched Slade dare to give him a barest of smirks, his single eye dancing with mirth.</p><p> </p><p>“You’d like that I’m sure” he added smoothly without missing a beat. Red X rankled visibly. His annoyance mounting. He wasn’t sure who was better at getting under his skin, wonder boy or Slade.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t cry to me when you pop a stitch” Red X warned as he lifted his hands from his pockets. Slade didn’t respond and kept his stance relaxed. Making the first move with Slade was never smart, but Red X did it anyway, lashing out only to be easily parried with a brush his Slade’s arm. Red X stumbling past him before he rounded him swinging again. Slade deflecting his forearm, brushing to the side yet again. quietly Red X noticed Slade moving as little as possible. Well then, he’d have to fix that. Predictable he swung again, Slade brushing him off. This time Red X was ready, catching himself and spinning quickly on his feet to lashed out his leg, forcing Slade to step back to avoid being caught in the knee. The moment his foot touched back down he spun around again his leg lifting high off the floor to catch Slade in his stomach, the wounded side. The ex-mercenary stepped back yet again to avoid catching a shin in his side. Keeping his rhythm Red X drove his leg up again, this time aiming higher, his leg caught by Slade’s bare hand. The room spinning before he found himself on his back, his leg trapped in Slade’s grip.</p><p> </p><p>“Going for my injured side, color me impressed” Slade remarked dryly as he stared down at him. Red X let a small smile slide over his face as he moved abruptly from his place on the ground, jarring his knee a little as he rolled and swung his free leg up to catch Slade in legs. Knocking his legs out from under him, the older man hitting the ground with a crash. The man’s grip on his ankle slipping legging Red X swiftly move in to attempt a body lock. He thought he’d had Slade secure, but the older man somehow got free and again flipped their positions. Slade straddling his back, his arm bent behind at an awkward angle.</p><p> </p><p>“How…in the hell” Red X groused. Confused about how Slade had freed himself so quickly. He felt Slade settle on the small of his back, pulling his struggling arm a little more securely to cease Red X’s wiggling.</p><p> </p><p>“You need more work; your form is too sloppy” Slade murmured. Red X snorting as his cheek was pressed into the cold floor. The thief struggling to look over his shoulder at the older man, a growing wet spot on Slade’s side catching his eye.</p><p> </p><p>“Er, I hate to rain on your parade, but I think you popped a stitch” Red stated calmly. The older man impassively glancing down at his side, as if his bleeding was such a trite thing. Perhaps to him it was. Slowly the older man released him and stood, letting Red X push himself off the floor. The thief brushing the wrinkles out of his shirt as he stood up straight, Slade already making his way across the room. dutifully Red X following him to a metal table located across the room. Slade wordlessly pulling open a metal drawer and locating a first aid kit. Red X peering around him as the older man opened the box, removing a roll of gauze. The thief jumping when the gauze was held up to him suddenly, when he didn’t take it Slade glanced at him, a single white brow cocking ever so slightly.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t hold up my shirt and roll the gauze Red X” the older man rasped dryly. Red X finally moving, fumble to take the gauze, Slade pulling up his black shirt with his free hand. Red X breathing deep as his eye rolled over the pale contours of Slade’s stomach. The thief swallowing thickly at the thin sheen of sweat that coated his pallid flesh, making each dip and curve glisten in the low light. He heard Slade sigh softly. “Reign it in Red X, I need you to focus” he drawled snapping Red X out of his shameless staring. He felt his face heat up reflexively before he scrambled to unravel the gauze. He paused when he noticed how much the wound was bleeding, though it didn’t seem like any stitches had popped.</p><p> </p><p>“Shouldn’t we clean that up first?” Red X mumbled lamely as he pointed at the still bleeding wound. Slade regarding him with another unreadable expression. With his free hand he the ex-mercenary reached out for the bottle of alcohol, popping the cap and dumping it carelessly over his wound. The edge of his pants growing damp from the alcohol, the stinging liquid washing away the blood. Without pushing further Red X began to wrap the wound, walking around Slade as he wound the gauze around his midsection until he ran out of gauze. The wound sealed behind a layer of gauze. Red X waited to tie it off, seeing if it would bleed through. When it didn’t, he carefully tied the gauze closed, softly he smoothed his hand over the white fabric. Despite his own nervous haste, he had done a rather good job making sure it wasn’t uneven or lumpy. A rough hand on his chin startled him, his green eyes jumping upwards as his head was gently tilted to look up. His throat going dry as he stared into Slade’s single cold blue eye. He felt his heart sputter when Slade’s lips whispered across his forehead, just as abruptly as it had come Slade stepped away and began to clean up the medical kit. As if nothing had just happened, meanwhile Red X was left stupefied and rooted in place. Anxiety and irritation mounting before it spilled over. Lashing out he snagged Slade’s muscular arm in his hand and yanked. The ex-mercenary responded with a small pause and a casual glance over his shoulder. Like his grasp was nothing but the bite of a flea.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay asshole, I don’t know what the hell you are playing at, but you better knock it off right now” the thief barked. Slade remained unresponsive to the raised volume of his voice. “If you want to fuck just say so, I’m not interested in your little games”</p><p> </p><p>“And here I thought you enjoyed games” Slade responded coolly. His relaxed demur only serving to irritate Red X more. Before he found snap back, he felt Slade slip out of his grip, his world spinning momentarily before crashing to a halt, his hips suddenly pinning harshly into the edge of the metal desk. The older man pressed up against him and holding him still. The older man looking down at him, the barest hint of amusement gone from his face, replaced with icy momentousness. “You don’t know what you are asking for, I suggest you bring a halt to your advances” his voice was scratchy and low sounding. A smoky purr in his ear, honestly the menacing pitch to Slade’s voice shouldn’t have been as arousing as it was.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you hear your fucking self?!” Red X barked before thinking better of talking back to Slade. “I’m not the one who just kissed someone’s forehead! Or are you so damn old you are finally going senile?!” he watched Slade’s single eye narrow ever so slightly. Ah now that he had said he it was instantly regretting it. He supposed there where worse ways to go.</p><p> </p><p>“That was not an invitation for sex”</p><p> </p><p>“What the hell was it then?!” the thief quipped back. He watched Slade begin to relax, the older man having the audacity to sigh.</p><p> </p><p>“Do I look the type to verbally thank someone?” Red X quickly deflated. He felt as if someone had kicked his legs out from under him.</p><p> </p><p>“…Excuse me? That was to thank me?!” his voice cracking from how incredulous all of this felt. “A handshake would have been a lot less confusing” he snapped, feeling embarrassed for his own social blunder. No, no, this was all Slade’s fault. Slade did this, not him. Slade looked unamused by Red X’s exasperated shouting.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll keep that in mind” he drawled. Feeling tired from his own outburst Red X sighed, his head falling forward into Slade’s shoulder. He was once again starting to rethink his strained attachment to this man. Being around him trying to decode all his little personal nuances and ticks were exhausting. Just when he thought he as finally staring to understand the older man he goes and switches it up on him. Perhaps he was just messing with him. “If you are tired you should get more rest, not lean on me” Slade remarked. Red X rolling his eyes against the sweaty fabric of his shirt he pulled away. Their bodies still close from Slade keeping him trapped against the tables edge by his hips. Steeling himself with a sigh Red X grinned at the ex-mercenary.</p><p> </p><p>“More importantly. Where have you been hiding these? I wasn’t even aware that you owned sweatpants” he teased as he gave the edge of the pants a tug, only to learn briefly that Slade was not wearing underwear. Abruptly he let the fabric snap back against Slade’s hip. “I am so fucking sorry!” he blurted out. The color of his face resembling his hair. Slade barely reacting to being practically molested by a far younger man in his own compound. He did however finally release Red X’s hips and step away from him. When Slade turned his back on him to walk away Red X dragged a hand down his face. perhaps now was the best time to make an exit. He’d made enough of an ass of himself tonight. Or rather this morning.</p><p> </p><p>Without a second thought or a glance he left Slade’s compound.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Slipping inside the build has been a simple enough affair, you’d think a medical testing facility would have better security. Honestly, he hadn’t seen a single security staff since he entered the building, there were some loitering outside but inside was another story. It was almost eerie. Pursing his lips under the mask he slipped from the shadows and into the middle of the darkened corridor. The whole thing sent alarm bells of inside his skull, oh well, he didn’t come all the way here to come back to his employer empty handed. Walking slowly, he made his way down the corridor, the soles of his shoes barely making a sound against the linoleum. He paused when he reached a heavy metal security door, which was just hanging wide open. Well that was something. Glancing down at the dimly lit floor he saw a pant leg attached to a shoe lying motionless in the open doorway. Steeling himself he stepped forward, twisted his wrist to release the blade built into his suit. His heart beating hard inside his ears, suddenly acutely aware of his own blood flow. It was so damn loud. Stepping through the doorway he quickly found himself being grabbed, his blade arm quickly pinned, reacting quickly he flicked the switch to the stun current in his other hand and sung his hand upwards in a blind Hail Mary. His hand colliding with something solid, a grunt echoing the int the quiet room along with the brief sound of electricity fizzling, his other arm released allowing Red X to quickly put some distance between them. Raising his blade out I front of him and pulling his still pulsing hand back closer to his body. First time he got to use the stun current, nice to know it worked. Somewhat, the latter was still standing albeit slightly hunched. The glint of metal catching his eyes. His mask’s visual optics quickly cleared up the darkness in the room to reveal every corner and shadow.</p><p> </p><p>“Slade?” Red X breathed dumbly, relaxing his stance. His arms dropping from their raised poison. Slade reacting quickly and swinging his bo staff upwards catching Red X in the chest knocking him back wards across a lab table. Glass shattering and raining around him from the array of beakers and the like he’d colliding with. the thief laid there for a second, collecting his wits and trying to breath properly. How hard had he just hit him in the chest? The visuals in his suit flashing red warning about damage sustained to the armor in his chest. He rolled over onto his back when a boot collided with his chest pinning him, metal pressing into his windpipe. Coughing he raised his arms and try and push he boot off him, it didn’t budge. “Slade, what the hell?” he couched as he looked up at the menacing darkly clad form towering over him. He recognized the mask; the same mask Slade always wore. He tried again, pushing against the boot before reaching for the staff pressed eagerly into his throat, almost cutting off his air. Now his mask buzzing and warning him about his strained breathing. Just when he was sure he was going to pass out the pressure on his chest and airways was lifted. He took in deep gulps of air, feeling lightheaded and woozy. He grunted when he was suddenly yanked to his feet by his forearm, he stumbled on his feet before he was pushed back to lean against a metal cabinet.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing here?” a voice rasped, sounded strange through his mask. Red X coughed a few more times, holding into the cabinet for support.</p><p> </p><p>“Working” Red X groused when he could finally get a word out. “What the hell are you doing here?” of course Slade didn’t answer him, why he asked such a stupid and pointless question was beyond him. The man merely stared at him, his bo staff held at his side. The ex-mercenary sheathing his weapon before turning to pace across the room. Rubbed his neck through his suit he pushed off the cabinet, standing upright on his own. The warning signs flickering inside his mask abating. The older man stepping carelessly over the body on the floor to rummage carefully. He hadn’t the pleasure of Slade’s company in months and this was how fate chose for them to meet again. he tried to rub his head only to remember he was wearing his mask. Hastily he dropped his hand back to his side. Glancing back at Slade’ the taller man slowly rummaging through a filing cabinet. His green eyes flicking back down to the body on the floor. Slowly he moved around the table until his feet nudged the prone body.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s dead” Slade regarded without turning around, carefully flipping open a file.</p><p> </p><p>“Charming” Red X remarked, pulling his gaze from the dead body.</p><p> </p><p>“First time seeing a dead body?” Red X snorted loudly, the sound jarringly loud when it came through the voice altering technology. He’d seen his far share of death and filth, if Slade thought something like this was going to bother him then he had another thing coming. When he looked up aw saw Slade looking at him, the soft glow of the dimly lit room reflecting off his two-toned mask. Not saying more Slade turned back to his task at hand, seeming to locate what he was looking for he removed a few folders and tucked them away. The moment he did the sound of distant footsteps stampeding in their direction.</p><p> </p><p>“Guess that’s our que to leave” Red X murmured as he looked at the ajar door. Looking back over his shoulder he saw Slade moving across the room towards the only other exit in the room. “Hey, wait up” he called before scrambling after the older man. Forgoing his original purpose of coming here. Slade of course didn’t wait and pushed open the door, Red X grasping the door and pushing through right after Slade. The older man moving with purpose now, navigating the corridors with ease, vaulting himself over the railing and landing with a roll on the floor below. Red X following behind him without another thought, the stumbling sound of footsteps now coming from another direction. Slade paused for a moment before changing directions. Red X moving to follow right behind him, skirting a few more corners Slade suddenly skidded to a halt around a corridor. The thief sliding right past Slade, a chorus of metallic clicks ringing in his ears. A heavy hand grabbing his upper arm and yanking him backwards into the safety as bullets tore the area he just been standing apart. His heart pounded in his ears, adrenaline racing through his limbs as a cloud of dust from the shattered tile and plaster float through the air. He swallowed, his mouth feeling dry. Thankful for the filter build into their mask to take care of the harmful dust cloud around him. The visual optics automatically switching over to heat signatures to make seeing through the dust easier. Would make it difficult to tell friends from foe with everyone looking like red blobs though. Best to keep in mind where Slade was then, the grip on his arm tightening, giving him another tug to move him, his feet stumbling he is tucked behind Slade.</p><p> </p><p>He regarded the multitude of muted warm colors that made of Slade’s heat signature. His suit undoubtedly dampening the amount of heat he could see. Red X glancing behind him as he picked up the sound of hurried footsteps and yelling approaching from behind them. His heart racing faster, unable to fight the giddy feeling as adrenaline sang through his veins. It was hard to deny that this was the sort of thing he adored. This thrill, this dancing across the razors edge of life and death. He felt his fingers tips tingle as he glanced back at Slade, just in time to see the man make his move. If he’d given a word of warning to the thief, he hadn’t heard him. Regardless, he doubted he’d hear anything Slade said over the near constant roar of gunfire and his own heart pounding. Slade moved, his arm making an abortive twitch, an ear-piercing bang erupting drowning out the gunfire. If it wasn’t for the protective measures inside his own helmet, he was sure that bang would have had his ears ringing for weeks. For a moment the roar of gunfire fizzled out, the sound of panic and confusion and then Slade was gone.</p><p> </p><p>Before red X could make a move himself the pandemonium of footsteps behind them were upon the, rounding the corner of the corridor behind them. Move quickly Red X flipped backwards across the corridor, dodging the volley of bullets, the lead tearing the corridor apart where he was crouched. With his body vaulting through the air he turned his body and reached for his belt before he tossed something into the crowd. A small metallic Red X embedding its step in the wall near their heads, it beeped once before the tiny device flooded the corridor a plume of Red Smoke. Snuffling out visibility for everyone in the corridor. Red X watched the latter heat signatures scramble in the smoke, tipping of each other. He enjoyed the sight for but a second before he moved, skirting around the same corner Slade had vanished behind. His visual switching over seamlessly now that the cloud of plaster had dispersed. The marbled floor and plaster walls chewed apart but bullet fire, its marbled dusted floors scattered with bodies garbed in all black.</p><p> </p><p>“Talk about overkill. What sort of pharmaceutical building has this kind of security?” Red X questioned as he jogged up to Slade. The older man calmly retrieving a large and heavy looking rifle from one of the fallen men. Its black metal dulled with a thin dusting of plaster; Slade’s hands moved effortlessly over the firearm as he quickly gave it a once over. As if he’d been handling them all his life, hell, for all Red X knew he had. He stared at the stoic looking tow toned mask as the man looked at him. He cold practically feel the incredulity rolling off Slade in waves.</p><p> </p><p>“What sort of job did you say you where her on again?” Slade rasped.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t” Red X stated carelessly as he folded his hands behind his head. Their dialogue was cut short when bullets whizzed past them from behind, the stream barely missing them. Red X tumbling out of the way, his body somersaulting easily across the corridor. The group behind them must have found their way through the smoke quicker than Red X had anticipated. He hard Slade return fire, his aim must have been much betting considering he dropped them quickly.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s go” Slade called as Red X glanced at the fallen bodies before turning to head after Slade. The two of them racing through the maze of corridor, perusing footsteps and shouting echoing around them. The plaster wall to the left gave way to glass, ahead of them a crowd of men in black garbed rounded the corner. Red X’s heart stuttered for a moment, everything around him suddenly coming to a crawl. His eyes focusing on the dim lightning bouncing off the black metal barrels as they took aim. All at once time began moving once again, giving it very little thought Red X dived left. The thief dropping a shoulder into Slade, knocking the man off balance sending both of them crashing through the window to their left just as gunfire roared around them. Red X tumbled though the open air for a moment, catching sight of just how high up they had jumped before he reached out, snagging Slade with one arm, his other hand reaching for his belt. With a hard pressed he felt the telltale feeling of butterflies catching in the pit of his stomach as his short-ranged teleport activated. The mechanism sending them tumbling across the hard gravely surface of a near by roof. Red X laid there after him body finally came to a halt; the fall having knocked the wind out of him. he stared up at the night sky for a moment longer before he tried to move. Hissing as he rolled onto this side catching sight of Slade crawling to his feet across from him. with a relived sigh he dropped his face into the hard surface of the roof. Pleasantly surprised the teleport had carried them both this distance, the mechanisms field of range was halved when carrying a body other then his own. Aiming for this roof had been a real gamble. He wasn’t sure what he’d have done if it had fallen short. Probably become road pizza.</p><p> </p><p>“So…that was fun” Red X stated with a breathless laugh as he continued to stare at the roof under him. He yelped in shock when he was suddenly yanked to his feet by the back of his belt. The world spinning momentarily before he came to an abrupt stop, his back colliding hard with a wall. It took a moment to figure out if he was upright on horizontal again. He was upright, his back pushed up against a brick wall. Briefly he wondered how he was being shoved against a wall whilst on a roof before his addled brain learned he had more pressed issues to deal with. Like the livid expression on Slade’s unmasked face currently staring back at him. He immediately shrank, he lifted his arm, his limbs feeling like lead. A side effect of coming down from his adrenaline rush. Despite their heaviness he was able to lift them and pushed against the forearm currently pushing into his sternum. “S-Slade. What the hell?” Red X rasped.</p><p> </p><p>“What the hell where you thinking?!” Slade’s voice inquired, despite the enraged look on his face, his voice was even and low. Despite the evenness of it there was a feral growl grating at the edges of it.</p><p> </p><p>“W-well you know me…I don’t thin-Hrk!” Red X rasped; his jest cut short by Slade pushing his forearm into the throat. His fingers twitched against Slade’s clothed forearm, briefly considering activating the stun before he dashed the idea. He didn’t need to piss Slade off further by cracking him with a few volts of electricity. Especially since he didn’t even understand why Slade was so enraged in the first place. He watched Slade’s cold blue eye glower at him a moment longer before it dipped down, his expression softening suddenly. The forearm currently cutting of his arm back off ever so slightly letting Red X greedily gulp down air.</p><p> </p><p>Before he could catch his breath or even inquire just what the fuck was wrong with Slade, he felt the man reach down to his hip, the moment his hand made contact pain reverberated along seemingly every nerve ending in his body. His head spinning, drunk off the pain. For a delirious moment his head hung, his eyes catching the red trail spider webbing down his thigh and shin from his hip, a puddle of red forming steadily under his boot. As if the weight of what had happening had finally come crashing over him his legs buckled. The previous numbness in his hip turning to hot fire, Slade catching him before he could hit the ground. He felt his vision blur at the edges, he could feel his heart pounding in his ears, but he couldn’t hear anything. Panic struck him but he was so weighted down from his earlier flood of adrenaline and undoubtedly blood loss that he couldn’t move. His vision went black for a moment before he forced himself back into alertness, it was brief though because he lost conciseness moments after before abruptly forcing himself to wake. He felt himself being moved, the world around him spinning before he faded in to the dark once more. And this time, it stayed dark.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Slowly he parted his heavy eyelids, his vision blurred like a camera out of focus. He blinked a few more times to clear his vision before it dawned on him that his vision was always blurry without his glasses. With a small sound he raised his arm, at first his arm didn’t move more then just an abortive twitch of his fingers. It took more effort then he’d like to admit getting his hand to touch his face, confirming that his glasses were missing. He let his arm fall back onto the bed beside him, then a moment later he realized he was laying in a bed. Again, he blinked and squinted trying hard to make out the shapes on the ceiling, something spinning at a snail’s pace overhead. A ceiling fan maybe? Slowly he closed his eyes, his palms pressing into the mattress as he moved to attempt o sit up. He jolted when a weight toughed his shoulder and gently pushed him back down. His eyes snapping open catching a blurry face leaning over him, a halo of light framing the blurry from the ceiling light hanging over head.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t try and get up” an unfamiliar voice groused. Judging from the tone and pitch of the voice it was a man, an older man. But it wasn’t Slade. Even in his sleep addled state he could tell that this man wasn’t Slade. And that didn’t settle well with him. Panic raced through Red X’s body at the unfamiliarity. He never did like waking up in strange places with strange men leaning over him. His own upbringing aside, he felt like that as a rational aversion. Swallowed the lump in his throat he moved quickly, as quickly as his body would allow that is. He swung his arm blindly upwards only to have it caught by his wrist. “Stop, calm the fuck down” the voice groused in annoyance as he held his wrist tight. Quickly he heard his own blood thrumming in his ears as he yanked hard trying to free himself. Why the hell did it feel like he was moving in syrup? Every movement he attempted was exhausting. He felt a second hand grab his other arm and squeeze, his efforts doubling.</p><p> </p><p>“O-off” he rasped, his voice sounding dry and unused. Strange in his own ear. “G-get off” he rasped trying to raise his voice louder.</p><p> </p><p>“Damn brat, Wilson. Control your damn kid” the voice grunted as he pushed his arms down against the bed. “Wilson!” the voice barked again. Despite his hard he was pushed his arms never lifted from their pinned position on the mattress. “Dammit, Wilson!?” the voice barked just above his face, abruptly Red X head butted him hard catching him in the jaw. A short string of expletives leaving the man, his grip loosening ever so slightly. It was just enough for Red X to yank one of his arms free and swing hard. His fist glancing off the man’s shoulder. All at once the force holding him down left him, Red X abruptly shoving himself upright only to have himself grasped by his upper arms.</p><p> </p><p>“Red” a familiar voice called catching his attention, quickly Red X stilled in his firm grip. Looking up at the familiar yet blurry face leaning over him. he let out a breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding, his limbs trembling from his earlier rush of panic. “Lay back” Slade commanded softly, directing him to lay back. Red X fought him a little before finally laying back.</p><p> </p><p>“Damn kid caught me right in the jaw” the other man groused from somewhere in the room. The thief turning head to look across the room, catching the blurry dark shape of Slade’s hip and stomach.</p><p> </p><p>“Glasses?” Red X mumbled. Feeling a little embarrassed over his earlier outburst. Slade remained at his side for a moment longer before leaving his bedside, when he returned something was being pressed into his hand. His glasses, slowly he unfolded the lenses before putting them across his face. His vision sharping instantly. The object rotating overhead was indeed a ceiling fan, the ceiling a dark opaque color. Tilting his head to the side he eyed the walls, a dark wallpaper that was stained and peeling up in a few places, heavy sun faded curtains drawn across all the windows. The room was sparsely decorated, looking more like a cheap motel then someone’s home. Slowly he moved to sit up, wincing at the dull bone deep ache in his hip.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t sit up” Slade remarked as he stood over him, dressed in a tight black t shirt and jeans of all things. Red X ceased his attempt to get up and calmly laid back on the mattress, which was come to think of it wholly uncomfortable. It was too lumpy, someplace of the mattress dipping down as if the springs were all but worn down. Red X pulled his gaze back to Slade as the older man drew back the heavy quilt covering him, goose-flesh rising across his skin as he was exposed to the cool air. He held stiff as Slade pulled the fabric down until his hip was revealed. The blanket wasn’t low enough to expose him but low enough to let Red X know he wasn’t wearing underwear. The only thing he seemed to be wearing where a layer of thick bandaging across his left hip. Seemingly satisfied about something or another Slade pulled the blanket back up, probably happy to see he wasn’t bleeding through his bandages even with all his thrashing about earlier.</p><p> </p><p>Red X regarded Slade with a mute stare, waiting for the man to elaborate in some way. Him staring with where the hell they were and who the hell that other guy in the room was would be a pleasant start. But seeing as this was Slade, he was dealing with the man of course, said nothing. Speaking of the man in the room, Red X jumped when the man walked towards his bed, carrying a plastic water bottle in his hand. He was tall, taller than Slade, but not by much. He was broad and muscular, his hair cut short in a military sort of fashion, the hair at the temples bringing to turn white and grey while the rest of his hair was a deep brown. His face was older looking, a five-o clock shadow dusting his sharp jawline. A jagged scar running across the corner of his lower lip and down his chin to the throat. he smiled broadly despite the blooming bruise on his chin, curtsy of Red X forehead.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure, do know how to pick em don’t you Wilson” the man chuckled before he handed over the plastic water bottle. “Here kid” Red X taking it slowly from him.</p><p> </p><p>“…I don’t know how you expect me to drink this laying down” Red X groused, annoyed and thirsty. The deadpan looked on Slade’s face never faltered, the man moving across the room before disappearing through the door. When he returned, he had a few extra pillows, the unknown man standing idly by grinning in roguish amusement stepping back so Slade could take his place near the head of his bed.</p><p> </p><p>“Kids these days are so spoiled” the latter chuckled as Slade carefully propped Red X into a half sitting position with the pillows. Red X let the comment pass, more concerned about getting something to drink then anything else. His mouth was unbearably dry. He quickly downed the entire bottle, the plastic crunching as he almost sucked the air out of it when he finished. That only served to make the stranger chuckle once more.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, I’ll bite” Red X stated as he tossed the empty bottle at the foot of the bed, much to Slade’s obvious annoyance. “Who is tall dark and handsome?” the thief inquired as Slade picked up the bottle from the bed and set it aside.</p><p> </p><p>“Aw, Wilson. I can’t believe you didn’t tell your boy about us” Red X furrowing his brow at him.</p><p> </p><p>“He is not my boy” Slade groused as he crossed the room, taking a seat in a worn looking wooden chair near his bed. “And you are not worth talking about”</p><p> </p><p>“Ouch” the latter mused. “Nice to see you again too” he mused in mock hurt. The man then turned his attentions onto the thief. “The name Niles Black, nice to meet you kid” the older man stated as he offered his hand. Red X taking it hesitantly. “Can’t even give a good handshake, such a weak grip” the man said with a sigh has he released his hand. The thief frowning. “Me and Wilson go way back” he stated as he crossed his thick arms across his broad chest. “Haven’t seen him a few decades though, was pretty surprised to have him call me up out of the blue like that” Niles mused. Red X glancing back at Slade who was sitting quietly on the wooden chair, looking every bit annoyed with Niles as Red X was. He wasn’t saying anything though, he was definitely giving him that trademark scowl of his though.</p><p> </p><p>“Wilson?” Red X mumbled as he eyed Niles after giving Slade a once over. Niles blinking slowly before he looked at Slade.</p><p> </p><p>“He doesn’t know my full name, or rather, he didn’t” the pale haired man stated matter of factly. He watched Niles have the sense to look sheepish, the man uncrossing his arms and awkwardly rub the back of his neck.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry about that” Nile mumbled. It was quiet for a moment before Nile decided to turn his attention back on Red X. “Here I thought Red was just a pet name you had for the kid, didn’t know yah both weren’t on a full name basis” he mumbled thoughtfully.</p><p> </p><p>“Where are we?” Red X asked disregarding the mans rambling.</p><p> </p><p>“Some little hole in the wall motel downtown” Niles bemused as he took a seat on the edge of the bed. “You where in pretty rough shape when Slade contacted me, glad to see you pulled through didn’t think you where gunna for a while there” Red X regarded him with a stare before he looked down at the faded thread bare comforter under his pale hands. It took him a moment to recall the prior events before waking up in this room. He’d run into Slade unexpectedly during a job, then they were on the run. He must have been shot when he pushed Slade and himself out that window. Come to think of it before he even realized he had been shot Slade had been pretty enraged. Must not have been that mad at him though if he took him to this Niles guy instead of letting him bleed out on some roof.</p><p> </p><p>“How much do I owe you?” Slade quipped interrupting them both.</p><p> </p><p>“Hm? I already told you. Don’t worry about it” Niles mused with a carelessly wave of his hand. That seemed to annoy Slade, but he didn’t comment further on it.</p><p> </p><p>“Does this guy talk more to you then he does to me?” the darker haired man inquired as he jerked his thumb back towards Slade. The action making Slade’s frown deepen.</p><p> </p><p>“Nope” Red X mused with a chuckle. Niles seemed to find that answer amusing enough considering the bark of laughter he gave. The darker haired man then pushed himself off the bed.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, I guess I’ll go rustle us up something to eat, don’t do nothing I wouldn’t do kids” he mused as he headed out of the room, pulling the door to the room closed behind him. Red X sat there in silence, a little bewildered as to what was going on.</p><p> </p><p>“He seems nice” Red X supplied earning a soft scoff from Slade and nothing more. Again, they sat in silence, Red X glancing at Slade while the ex-mercenary stared at the peeling paper on the wall. He continued to stare at the particular spot, wordlessly, for a good ten minutes before Red X got fed up with the silence.</p><p> </p><p>“So, how long was I out” the thief asked, Slade finally glancing at him. the man leaning forward I his seat and resting his forearms on his knees.</p><p> </p><p>“Two days” Slade stated simply. “You woke a few times during those two days but you where delirious from the medication” the older man offered. “Did you know you are partial to telling knocking jokes when you are high on medication?”</p><p> </p><p>“Knocking jokes?” Red X parroted incredulously. “You mean knock knock jokes Slade” he corrected. “And you are clearly bullshitting me” he added.</p><p> </p><p>“Why would I bullshit about something like that?” Slade inquired with a slight raise of his brow. Red X pondered the implications, Slade wasn’t really the type to make jokes so perhaps he really had been spouting terrible knock knock jokes while he was high. He winced in mild embarrassment.</p><p> </p><p>“Where they at least tasteful knock knocks?” Red X mumbled hopeful.</p><p> </p><p>“There are tasteful knock knocks?” Slade responded mercilessly. Red X awkwardly ran his hand through his hair, blenching at the oily feeling of his hair. He needed a bath, desperately.</p><p> </p><p>“Am I able to bath with this?” Red X inquired as he gestured to the lump of bandages hidden under his thin blanket. Slade regarded him with a stare before he pushed off his legs and leaned back, looping his arm over the back of the chair.</p><p> </p><p>“A sponge bath yes” Slade responded coolly. “You ought to keep movement to a minimum though, least you want to reopen the wound and possibly bleed out again” the older man added casually. Red X blew air though his nose in annoyance. “I’ll assist you after you eat if you need” the older man offered.</p><p> </p><p>“I just want to wash my hair” he mumbled, wondering if that was possible from his bed. He caught Slade roll his eye at the admission. He didn’t comment though, which was nice. Again, they returned to silence. At least it was less awkward this time. Sort of.</p><p> </p><p>“I hope he brings back pizza” Red X mused with a small smile. He reveled in the annoyance that rolled across Slade’s face.</p><p> </p><p>“If he brings pizza again, I’m going to give the other half of his face a scar to match” he groused. Red X laughed at the idea of Slade being forced to eat pizza, wondering just who this Niles guy was if he was able to convince Slade to eat any sort of fast food. Niles returned shortly after, with burgers. Much to Slade’s annoyance. Red X devoured the food like a starved man, which was partially true, he hadn’t eaten anything in two days. Watching Slade pick at French fries of all things was beyond amusing. Watching Slade do any sort of mundane task was always such a treat. Apparently, Slade didn’t understand the reason for his mirth because he kept giving him cross and confused look after each bite of fried potato. Niles was a talker, that much was apparent, the guy never shut up. Which suited Red X just fine, he could be a talker himself when he was in the mood. It was strange that Slade knew and even trusted something like Niles given how night and day their personalities where. Apparently, they went way back, before Red X was even born. Still swimming in his father’s testicles was how Niles had put it. Niles was adept enough not to reveal anything too incriminating, just that he and Slade where ex-military, which Red X had already figured, and they had both been mercenaries for hire and had traveled all over the world. Apparently, Niles was still in the business unlike Slade, who admittedly was off terrorizing Jump city when he deemed himself in the mood.</p><p> </p><p>Slade did very little talking, letting Niles carry the entire conversation, only chipping when prompted and when he deemed necessary. They were all one word or very short answer unsurprisingly, this was Slade they were talking about after all. Quickly Red X felt his strength leaving him, exhaustion spreading through his limbs after he finished eating, dozing off as he listened to Niles talk. He barely made out a few teasing remarks Niles tossed his way in regards him conking out. He was too tired to care and merely grunted in response before passing out completely.</p><p> </p><p>He woke later, he was unsure of how much later what with all the curtains drawn tightly closed. The fan was still spinning slowly overhead. Squeaking every so often as it rotated. He’d fallen asleep with his glasses on it seemed, at least with his injury he wasn’t rolling around much. He let out a short yawn, there was a dull throb in his hip, but it was bearable. He didn’t try to sit up, he did turn his head to look around the room though. Niles was nowhere to be found, as for Slade he was there, still sitting in that chair by his bed. Staring at him. Fucking. Ugh.</p><p> </p><p>“You know what, that is not what I want to wake up to. I don’t think anyone does” Red X mumbled humorlessly. Slade regarded him with a blank stare before he slowly stood up, the wooden chair creaking as he did so. The older man pacing the short distance across the room and retrieving something from the vanity across the room. A bottle of water and a myriad of pills. Red X didn’t question it and took them all, if Slade wanted him dead, he’d have let him die two days ago. The pills were chalky and sour tasting, he downed the bottle of water to wash the taste of them out of his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you still adamant about that bath?” Slade inquired as he stood by his bed wit his arms crossed over his chest. Red X nodded as he carefully sat up, wincing at the pain in his hip.</p><p> </p><p>“I want to brush my teeth too” Red X added. Slade merely nodded in response and uncrossed his arms; without any sort of warning or preamble he yanked the blanket off him earning a startled squeak from Red X. “H-hey! I’m naked under here!”</p><p> </p><p>“I am well aware” Slade remarked as he carelessly set the blanket aside. “Did you intend to take the blanket with you into the tub?” Slade added with a sarcastic lilt. Red X frowned at him in response, settling down. Seemingly satisfied with Red X’s cooperation he reached down, carefully sliding his arms under his legs and behind his back. Red X bracing his arm on Slade’s shoulder as he was smoothly lifted off the bed. The trip to the washroom was short, given the limited space the cheap motel room provided. The bathroom was a sorry state, cracked tile and peeling paint. The mirror was rusted and cracked in the corner. Not to mention it was rather cramped. Nothing like the spacious washroom in Slade’s compound. Slowly Red X was lowered into the tub, the cold porcelain against his bare skin making him hiss.</p><p> </p><p>“Tubs cold” Red X explained when Slade gave him a pointed look at the noise he’d made. Satisfied with his response Slade moved to begin water in the tub. He didn’t plug it up, seeing as Red X couldn’t get his bandages wet. The water was ice cold at first, Red X pulling his legs away from the running water. Wincing at the pain in his hip from the movement. Slowly the water turned lukewarm, it didn’t get any hotter than that. Seemed like his sponge bath will be miserable and quick. “This is definitely not my week” Red X groused as Slade ran a sponge under the lukewarm water before he lathered it with soap. This was endlessly embarrassing; he tried his hardest to act unphased by it all. But having Slade sponge bath him like a child was single handedly the most embarrassing thing he’d ever had to endure. At least Slade was as through and impassioned about his chore like he was about most things he did, keeping it quick and as painless as possible. At least he’d be clean by the end of this. The soap was cheap and tacky and took a little effort to remove from his skin but at least it was better than nothing. At first Red X pondered how they were going to go about washing his hair when Slade brandished a pastel pink plastic pitcher. Red X merely raised a brow at the color choice.</p><p> </p><p>“Niles has a horrid sense of humor” Slade supplied in a deadpan as he filled the pitcher with water. “Now tilt your head back” he ordered. Red X obeyed without a comment, he winced feeling the icy water run through his hair and down his neck. When his hair was sufficiently wet Slade lathered it with cheap shampoo. Red X would be lying if he said having Slade massage his scalp didn’t feel amazing. Ice cold water be damned. Unfortunately, it was over far too quickly and soon Slade was rinsing the soap out of his hair and turning the tap off. He left Red X there shivering for a moment before returning with a large fluffy towel. He wrapped him in it before lifting him out of the tub can carrying him back into the bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey” Niles mused from his place in the chair Slade had been previously occupying. “I got lunch” he mused.</p><p> </p><p>“Gods help you if its more fast food” Slade quipped dryly before sitting Red X on the bed, the thief still bundled in his towel.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, lighten up big guy, I got us sandwiches this time” he mused. “Does that please your highness?” Slade didn’t respond, instead he retrieved a brand-new toothbrush for Red X and a cup of water before handing them over to the thief. Red X inspected the toothbrush before noticing it was one of those single use toothbrushes with the toothpaste on the brush already. You just had to get it wet. Without much though he did just that, dipping the brush into the cup of water before he began brushing. He quietly brushed his teeth Slade standing near him while Niles babbled on about something or another. When he finished Slade took the items from him and disposed of them. Niles cackling about something or another as he tossed fresh clothing on the bed for Red X, a pair of dark loose-fitting sweatpants and a zippered dark red sweatshirt. Discarding his towel, he carefully dressed himself with only a minimal amount of help from Slade. He was dressed, clean and tucked back into bed and soon he’d be well fed. Niles handing over his lunch before he preceded to bother Slade once more. Red X watched the exchange as he ate before getting tired once more. Getting this fatigued over the minimal amount of activity he was doing was aggravating but he supposed sleeping was better then being awake, bored, and bedridden. He heard Niles make a snide comment about him going to sleep already and he promptly flipped him off before passing out.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>He awoke to the tinkling of metal, the fan overheard squeaking as it turned slowly. Tiredly he reached up and rubbed his eyes, his glasses getting in the way. “Morning sunshine” Niles cooed with a laugh. Red X mumbling as he sat up, running a hand through his messy hair. Glancing over he saw Niles sitting where Slade had been sitting before, a .50 caliber resting on his lap. Pieces of one anyway. Red X watched him shake a can of something or another before he began sprayed down parts of the rifle. Again, he rubbed his eyes under his glasses before he looked around the room, finding Slade no where to be found.</p><p> </p><p>“Where’s Slade?” the thief inquired as he turned back to look at the other man.</p><p> </p><p>“Out, either he had business to attend to or I’m driving him crazy” Niles answered with a musing hum as he began to put the rifle back together. “Honestly. Its probably the latter” Niles mused as he finished spinning the barrel into place. He then stood up and moved across the room to set the riddle inside a large black case sitting on the dresser. “Thirsty? Hungry? Need medication?” the latter asked as he snapped the case closed.</p><p> </p><p>“Water” Red X responded, his hand shooting up to catch the plastic bottle that was tossed his way. When he up capped the bottle of water Niles returned and sat on the edge of his bed. He took a swig of water from his bottle before twisting the cap back into place, then resting the bottle on his lap. “You know, you’re pretty impressive” Niles added suddenly with a dry chuckle. “I can’t recall the last time Wilson gave two shits about another living thing” Red X regarding him with a careful stare. “So, you his apprentice?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, nothing like that” the thief mumbled. “I’m just…some kid that gets on his nerves a lot” he added, trying to his and Slade’s relationship into words. Were they friends? Probably not. Slade just tolerated his presence for whatever reason. Niles hummed cryptically as he leaned back on his hands. “I’ll be honest, I never expected Jumps most illustrious thief to be some punk kid” he admitted, Red X raising a brow at him. Illustrious thief was a stretch in his opinion.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know about illustrious…” he mumbled.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t sell yourself short kid” Niles bemused. “You’re actually the reason I ended up in Jump city in the first place” Red X remained quiet and cocked his head ever so lightly, a silent request for Niles to elaborate. “You’re pretty well known in the underworld. Someone even put a hit out on your pretty little head” Niles admitted with a roguish grin. Red X feeling his blood turn to ice, a shiver running down his spine. “Relax kiddo” he added with a laugh. “Obviously I ain’t gunna finish the contract, Wilson would have my head on a pike and to be honest I rather like my head where it is” he admitted with a sigh.</p><p> </p><p>“Who? Who the hell?” Red X stammered trying to recall who would have enough of a grudge on him to want him dead. Then again, he’d had people want him dead over a hell of a lot less before.</p><p> </p><p>“Relax kid, like I said before you are small time. Its probably over some petty shit. Nothing to worry about” he teased. “You do a pretty good job at keeping a low enough profile, my employer couldn’t give me shit in regard to your identity under the mask let alone what you looked like.”</p><p> </p><p>“If I’m such small time why’d you take the hit?” Red X groused in annoyance. “Unless you’re just some small-time thug who can’t take on bigger targets” Niles laughed openly in response to the thief’s jab.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I ain’t no Deathstroke but I get by pretty well” Niles mused with a tilt of his head, his dark eyes regarding him. Red X felt like Niles was probing him about something, but he wasn’t sure exactly what he was hoping to glean.</p><p> </p><p>“Deathstroke?” he mumbled. Niles had spoken the name as if they were someone he should know, but honestly, he’d never heard of them. If they weren’t big in Jump city then chances were, he had no clue who they were. That just seemed to amused and befuddled Niles all at once.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow you really don’t know much about the underworld, do you? Means you don’t have no connections either probably” Nile bemused thoughtfully as he cocked his head again. “If you want introduced to some good connections let me know. I can hook you up with some pretty helpful-” the older man was caught up when he was pelted with an unopened pack of smokes in the back of the head. Red X jumping as he looked past Niles to see Slade standing in the doorway, a scowl on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Stop saying unnecessary things” Slade deadpanned. Niles rubbing the back of his head as he picked the box of smokes off the mattress.</p><p> </p><p>“I hardly call it unnecessary. Kids greener than a sapling” Niles commented as he began to open the package of smokes. “Keep him in the dark and he’s not gunna even know he’s got a target painted on his back until it too late” the darker haired man admitted as he held up a finger gun and pointed at him. “Bang” he mused as he jerked his finger at him in a mock motion of a gun’s recoil. Red X frowning at him, his fingers tensing the plastic bottle in his hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Niles” Slade stated simply. The warning loud and clear despite the calm tone of his voice. The latter shrugged and let out a sigh.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re doing no favors for him if you keep him sheltered like you are” he added as he stood up from the bed. “Kid will end up dead way before his time”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not afraid of dying. So, if you are trying to scare me you can cut the shit any time” Red X snapped. Nile glancing back at him, a surprised look crossing his face before he smiled at him with a chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>“Impressive kid you got here Slade” he cackled as he clapped Slade on the shoulder as he passed him in the bedroom’s doorway. “Your name may have a lot of pull in our world Wilson, but even that won’t keep him safe forever” he added smugly. Slade wordlessly shaking the mans hand off his shoulder as the man passed him out the door.</p><p> </p><p>“So why the hell did you hit him up again?” Red X groused in mild annoyance as he leaned back into the pillows.</p><p> </p><p>“Sparkling personality aside. Niles is an excellent field medic” Slade deadpanned as he approached him. “Seeing as a hospital was out of the question, he was the best option at keeping you out of an early grave”</p><p> </p><p>“Even though he was contracted to kill me?”</p><p> </p><p>“I had taken care of that long before I’d brought you to him” the taller man explained dryly as he began removing his coat, draping it on the edge of the bed frame.</p><p> </p><p>“So, you weren’t ever planning on tell me then”</p><p> </p><p>“It wasn’t necessary for you to know” Slade said coolly.</p><p> </p><p>“Bullshit. You don’t get to decide that” Red X snapped as he quickly set up, ignoring the throbbing pain in his hip. “You are not my father; you don’t get to make decisions on my behalf”</p><p> </p><p>“Because you have been making such well thought our decision on your own” Slade responded with a slightly roll of his eye. “If I remember correctly, one of your most recent ‘well thought out’ decisions lead us out a window and a bullet in your hip” Slade regarded him with a small jab with his finger in his direction. Red X grit his teeth in response. “Or am I remembering incorrectly?”</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck you Slade” the thief barked back in exasperation. “Just fuck you. Next time I’ll let them fill you with holes”</p><p> </p><p>“I do not need you to protect me” Slade remarked icily, his single blue eye narrowing. Slade’s irritation obvious but against his better judgement Red X kept at it.</p><p> </p><p>“And I don’t need your damn protection either!” the thief countered. He watched Slade tense up like a coiled spring. But instead of exploding like he was expecting the man suddenly relaxed, the tension washing off him suddenly. The older man letting out a sigh.</p><p> </p><p>“Ungrateful children” he groused under his breathe before he moved, stepping closer to the bed. Red X tensing up in response as a hand reached for him. The hand cradling the back of his head and pull him gently in closer a Slade crouched down, their faces level with each other. Their foreheads touching. Red X swallowing at the proximity. His body tense for a wholly different reason now. “What do you want, speak it plainly”</p><p> </p><p>“...Just…don’t hide stuff from me” Red X mumbled. “You do not have to tell me everything but, If its got to do with me. Then tell me…”</p><p> </p><p>“…Very well” Slade relented softly.</p><p> </p><p>“So…I guess I’m your apprentice or whatever now?” Red X mumbled, fidgeted at the intimate proximity between them. Slade cocked his head ever so slightly, and angle almost looking like the position someone would get into before kissing someone else. But this was Slade and that wasn’t going to happen.</p><p> </p><p>“I have no intentions of making you my apprentice” the older man stated before letting his hand drop from the back of his head, his own face pulling away from the younger's.</p><p> </p><p>“Hell, of a lot of special treatment for a nobody” Red X groused as he laid back into the pillows.</p><p> </p><p>“Whoever said you were a nobody to me?” Slade responded easily and without missing a beat. The thief felt his face go up in flames. His teenage libido giving him sorts of incorrect implications regarding what Slade had just said.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going back to sleep” he mumbled as he tugged the blanket over head to hide his face. Thankfully Slade didn’t say anything more.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Explicit content ahead!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next few days were rather uneventful considering Slade didn’t leave him alone with Niles ever again. Red X would be lying if he said he wasn’t getting stir crazy from all the bedrest. But he knew it was better to cooperate rather then push his luck. He’d recover much faster if he didn’t push himself, which meant he needed Slade’s assistance with simple tasks in including bathing and getting dressed. He didn’t think he’d ever get used to Slade giving him sponge baths, at least when he regained more mobility Slade kept his assistance to just helping him into the tub and put everything with reach before excusing him. Slade didn’t let him attempt walking just yet, but he was sitting up on his own with little discomfort and even able to play cards with Niles. Which he learned Niles had a terrible poker face. Which was surprising considering he was an assassin. He didn’t seem the type to let someone win then again, he may have just not been taking playing Red X seriously considering he’d never shut the hell or stop cracking jokes.</p><p> </p><p>He’d say the days flew by that would have been a lie, they dragged terribly. Red X wasn’t sure how Slade made it without killing one of them considering how annoying he and Niles could be together. But Slade remained calm and collected the entire time, only threatening bodily harm to the two of them a handful of times. At least he had found out from Niles that Slade preferred games like chess over cards, Niles had also taught him how to take apart a .45. but they may have been for Niles own entertainment then Red X’s. the thief wasn’t the only one getting stir crazy those few days. They had been shut up in that room for a week and a half before Niles deemed it safe for Red X to be physically moved to a new location. The danger of his wound reopening or any kind of infection popping up had decreased to acceptable levels. He still recommended bed rest until the wound was healed more. Red X hadn’t thought a bullet to the hip to be that dangerous but listening to Niles rattle off all the possibilities and complications that came with such an injury made him think otherwise. Niles definitely seemed to know his stuff for someone who came off as kind of an idiot.</p><p> </p><p>“You want to bundle him up in the blanket before taking him to the car? It’s getting pretty cold out” Niles hummed as he tapped the ashes from his cigarette out into an ashtray. It was their last today together which was probably why Slade was letting his smoking in the room slide.</p><p> </p><p>“The trip to the car is short he will be fine” Slade remarked as he set an unfamiliar black duffel bag on the edge of the bed. Red X puling up the zipper of his black hoodie before puling up his hood, his legs dangling over the edge of the bed. “Get the bag” Slade ordered, Niles chuckling in response before he snuffed out the cigarette. The pale haired man moving to the side and lifting him up into his arms. He’d gotten used to Slade carrying him, but he couldn’t wait to be able to walk on his own. Honestly, he probably could but Slade wasn’t having it. Niles hadn’t been joking when he said it was cold outside, it being the early morning didn’t help. The sun wasn’t even up yet. The car was running right outside the motel room, the passenger car door hanging open. Red X didn’t bother to question where they had gotten the car from. Honestly. He didn’t really care either way. The inside of the car was warm, the heat on full blast which Red X appreciated. It was nice to have some warmth after an entire week and a half of ice-cold sponge baths and less then adequate room heating. The leather of the seat squeaked as he set carefully inside. “Don’t bother with the seat belt” Slade stated before closing the door, leaving him alone in the car. He didn’t plan on using the seat belt to begin with, so his comment went heeded. Instead he reached out to play with the radio.</p><p> </p><p>The back door on the driver side opened and the heavy duffel bag was dropped carelessly into the back seat. He heard Niles saying something before it was cut off by the door closing once more. He was left to his own devices for a while before the driver’s side door opened, Slade sliding in before snapping the door closed. Red X pulled away from the radio after settling on something. “So, do you need my address to take me home or do you somehow already know it?” Red X inquired as he leaned back in his seat.</p><p> </p><p>“You will be staying with me until you full recover” Slade stated simply as he buckled himself in with on hand and pulled the car out of park with the other.</p><p> </p><p>“You are making decisions for me again…” Red X mumbled.</p><p> </p><p>“This is not something I will budge on” Slade mumbled.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll let it slide this time…” the thief relented, Slade rolling his eye.</p><p> </p><p>“How gracious of you” he deadpanned before pulling out onto the road. Red X let out a content sigh as he watched the cityscape pass by his window, it must have started to drizzle because water droplets began to collect on the window, refracting the colorful city lights upon their surface. Between the heat of the car and the smooth ride Red X felt like he could fall asleep. He must have dozed off because he didn’t recall any of the ride until he was being gently nudged awake. He mumbled as he was lifted out of the car, his body gently swaying as he was carried. He rubbed his eyes with his hand, his glasses going askew from the action. When he was able to focus, he recognized the cold walls surroundings them. Slade’s hide out. He didn’t bother to comment and just let himself be carried, leaning his head into Slade’s shoulder. It wasn’t until he was being depositing into Slade’s bed that he opened his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“Home sweet home” he joked as he revealed int eh softness of Slade’s mattress and comforter. He heard Slade let out a miffed sigh before he yanked the blanket over his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Go back to sleep brat” Red X cackled in response but didn’t argue. He was still rather tired anyway.</p><p> </p><p>It was another few weeks of bedrest and monitoring before Slade was allowing him to start walking on his own. Seemingly satisfied with how well he was healing. Admittedly the first few steps were awkward given he hadn’t used his legs in a while. He stumbled around like a newborn deer for a couple of days before he got the hang of it again. He was able to shower on his own now, which was excellent. Slade didn’t hover as much anymore, but they kept bumping into each other but that was a given seeing as they were occupying the same space. Slade still took it upon himself to change his bandages and clean his wound along with keeping track of when he should be taking his medication. When the danger of his wound reopening passed Slade began supervising training, needless to say Red X needed to get back into the swing of things before he paraded around Jump city as Red X again. Surprisingly, the idea didn’t annoy Red X as much as he thought it was, Slade’s training regimes may have been rather spartan, but it was certainly more fun then laying around all day for weeks on end.</p><p> </p><p>Red X rather enjoyed the bone deep ache that came after a rigorous training session. The feeling of his muscle burning as he pushed himself to the limit. And there was no shortage of android to spar with when Slade wasn’t available. Sparing with Slade was far more of the challenge then those bots where though, so he rather preferred training with the older man rather than those lack luster androids. And unlike the android Slade was able to properly instruct him until his form was better. Currently he was regaining his flexibility, sitting on the floor with his legs spread, an android gently pushing on his back as he pushed his chest into the ground his arms spread over his head. The strain and gentle pull on his thighs and back as he gently forced his body into the position. He felt his back pop in discomfort as the android gently pushed his pelvis closer to the ground until the was in the position, he was supposed to be in. He lost track of how long he’d been staying with Slade, telling time was difficult here since Slade didn’t believe in clocks it seemed.</p><p> </p><p>He exhaled slowly as he held the position before pushing up, the android letting him do so before they moved back into the position once more. He focused on his breathing as he stared at the floor, not that he could look at much else in this position. He heard someone approach and figured it must have been either Slade or an android. Sometimes Slade sent them to give him his medication or his food so being approached by them wasn’t to unusual. When he sat up, he saw that it was Slade and not one of his androids.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey there silver fox” Red X mused as he stretched his arms over his head, the android crouching behind him to keep his back straight as he stretched. “When’s lunch?” he inquired, meals where how he kept track of time. It was the only way honestly.</p><p> </p><p>“Not for another hour” Slade responded as he stood over him. “Have you taken a break yet?”</p><p> </p><p>“Stretching is my break” Red X mused as he continued, pulling his arm across his chest and gently stretching out the muscles. The android behind him pressing gently into his lower back making it bow before it popped pleasantly. When eh finished he released his arm and leaned back into the android grinning up at Slade. “Looks like you have been doing some training of your own” he commented seeing Slade wearing and growing familiar sight, sweatpants and a t shirt. Red X being dressed in a similar fashion, but he had discarded his t shirt some time ago leaving him in just dark grey sweatpants. “Wanna spar before lunch?” he offered as he took and android hand to help himself get up.</p><p> </p><p>“If you’d like” Slade consented.</p><p> </p><p>“With weapons? Or without?” Red X asked, the android moving away from the two of them without being asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Your suit’s arsenal is centered around hand to hand so that is what we will focus on” the pale haired man stated. Red X couldn’t argue with that, the only sort of weapons he had were the X blades and even then, they were just an extension of hand to hand combat. The thief rolled his shoulders a bit before they started. Slade always began merely dodging and skirting around Red X, giving deadpan instructions and criticism about his form or his choice in tactics. Which was just fine, Slade was pulling his punches regardless seeing as he was still injured and out of sorts. The m a still handed his ass to him on a silver platter though when he got too cocky or obnoxious. Today was no different.</p><p> </p><p>Slade side stepping out of range of a wide kick and stepping back away to dodge the next. Red X catching nothing but air, when he swung his fist Slade deflected it and pushed him aside causing him to stumble he recovered quickly by tumbling across the floor in the roll before launching himself back onto his hand, kicking a leg up almost catching Slade in the jaw. “Better” Slade remarked dryly. “But you use your speed and flexibility to compensate for your lack of form” the man added as Red X rolled back onto his feet. With a well-placed kick to the legs Slade had him sprawled out on the floor in seconds. The thief laying there after having the wind knocked out of him. Red X rolling back to his feet after he collected himself. “That sloppiness leaves plenty of easy to spot openings for your opponent to take advantage of”</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve said that before, but I’m stuck on how to fix that” Red X stated as he readied himself to go again. “I’ve never had any sort of formal training you know. Most of this is just stuff I kinda picked up” he admitted.</p><p> </p><p>“That much I had figured out on my own based solely on the way you move” Slade responded. “Let’s work on basics then before I send you off to wash up for lunch”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes sir” Red X used as he stuck his tongue out. That had earned him another meeting with the floor. But it was worth it.</p><p> </p><p>Red X sighed as he stood under the spray of hot water, his protesting and sore muscles relaxing under the spray. He was sure he had several new bruises from Slade today, but he felt like he was making some sort of progress at least. That made it worth it. He scrubbed his face with his hands before running his hand through his water slicked hair. He’d already scrubbed himself clean of all the sweat and grime, for now he was just letting his poor abused body enjoy the heat of the water. When he finished the turned the tap, the metal squeaking softly before he stepped out to dry off. He stretched some more as he dried off, his pale skin tinged pink from the heat of his shower, the fog clouded up the mirror. He yanked on a new clean pair of sweatpants before he roughly dried his hair causing it to stick up in various directions. He found his glasses and rubbed the condensation from his lenses before putting them on. He ran the towel across his chest once more before yanking a zipper hoodie. He didn’t bother with the zipper and tossed the towel in the hamper before leaving the washroom. He headed straight for the kitchen where his lunch was waiting for him. More healthy and well balanced bullshit for growing bodies. He’d stopped bitched at Slade for its weeks ago, it did him little good. At least it was filling and better than nothing. Slade was missing from the kitchen, they didn’t eat together often, Slade seemed to prefer to eat his meals alone. Probably because Red X talked to much while he was trying to eat. He quickly devoured his food before retrieving a bottle of water from the fridge before moving to hunt Slade down.</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t have to look for long, Slade was int the main room sitting on the leather sofa doing another word puzzle. “You eat already?” the teenager inquired after he took a swing for his bottle.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes” Slade responded without looking up from his work. Seemed Slade had already cleaned himself up as well seeing as he was wearing different clothes and his hair was a tad damp looking. Red X wasn’t sure if he took that long in the shower or Slade just took that short of showers. Probably did it quick and efficient, just like he did everything else. “You are staring” Slade commented as Red X leaned in the archway.</p><p> </p><p>“Like you are one to talk” Red X snorted as he pushed off the threshold. He set his bottle of water on the edge of the coffee table before he moved to push his luck once again. what could he say he was a gambling man. He tossed his leg across Slade’s lap while his hand took the booklet from him and tossed it across the sofa. The ex-mercenary raising his head and giving him an unreadable expression as Red X pressed their foreheads together.</p><p> </p><p>“You are playing with fire” Slade stated cryptically, his voice low and gravely. A cocky smile crawled across the thief’s face as he cocked his head to the side, beginning his mouth closer.</p><p> </p><p>“Burn me then” he goaded before sealing his mouth across the older mans. His mouth was softer than he expected, the softness of his facial hair pricking his skin. He was expecting Slade to send his ass tumbling into the floor but surprisingly that wasn’t what happened. Instead Slade tilted his head and reciprocated, which Red X hadn’t been ready for but welcomed regardless. Carefully he raised his bare hands and cupped Slade’s neck and jawline having the man tilted his head back for a better angle. Seeing as Slade wasn’t tossing him off him, he settled his weight on his lap, his legs folded up on either side of the older man’s hips. He gasped softly at the feeling of large rough hands skimming along his side until he was cradling his stomach. Slade other hand running up the fabric covering his thigh, the simple action sending a volt of anticipation along his spine causing him to groan softly against the older man’s mouth. He felt Slade’s lips upturn into a smirk, and he bit his lower lip in retaliation. The ex-mercenary barely wincing at the bite and instead taking that moment to slide his tongue into the thief’s mouth.</p><p> </p><p>He shivered when Slade ran his hand up his back, fingertips tracing along his spine. Arching his back, he pressed himself closer into the Slade’s chest as he melted into his touch. When Slade broke the kiss he moved to his ear, attempting to egg the older man on not to stop here. He revealed int the feeling of Slade moving to nose at his throat before biting at his collarbone. Red X moving his fingers from his jaw, one hand sliding around to the back of his head while the other skimmed down the soft material of his shirt over his chest. He must have hit a tickling spot on Slade’s ear because his rolled his shoulder p to dislodge him from chewing on it. The idea made Red X giddy and he attempted to nose his way into once more only to be rebuffed by a hand striking him lightly on his rear. He chuckled openly into the side of his head, nosing his hair which smelled rather sweet. The hand on his back sliding down under his fingertips were teasing the band of his sweatpants. While Slade was busy teasing the hem of his pants Red X let his hand slip down to begin tugging up the edge of Slade’s shirt. The older man surprisingly leaning off the back of the sofa so the shirt could be pulled up. Red X got the shirt pulled up over his chest before he found himself being dumped onto his back on the sofa. He laid there confused on his back for a confused second before Slade leaned over him, yanking his shirt off and tossing it aside.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck yes” Red X mused with a breathless chuckle at the exposed pale muscle leaning over him.</p><p> </p><p>“Not too late to back out” Slade responded, his voice thick and syrupy sounding. Red X was sure he could get drunk off the sound of it alone.</p><p> </p><p>“Not a chance” the thief responded quickly without missing a beat as he opened his thighs so Slade could slot himself between them. When the ex-mercenary reached for the hem of his pants, he lifted his hips letting his pants be shucked off and tossed aside.</p><p> </p><p>“How strange” Slade remarked causing Red X to curiously tilt his head at him. “You’re not uncomfortable with being naked when it has to do with sex”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not uncomfortable with being naked at all usually. But you have a way of making everything incredibly awkward” Red X groused as Slade gently stroked the large adhesive bandage covering his injury.</p><p> </p><p>“…it’s a gift” Slade responded. Red X burst out in laughter. Did Slade just make joke? He continued to cackle while Slade leaned over him, reaching across the couch to pull open the hidden draw underneath coffee table. A drawer that Red X had never noticed before. Perhaps that was where Slade kept his puzzled. He watched Slade feel around in the drawer without looking before he removed a small tube of something.</p><p> </p><p>“Is that lube? You keep lube in there?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s ointment, it will work” Slade rebutted dryly. Red X shrugged in response and relaxed back on the sofa. He was glad to be wearing his hoodie still so the leather of the sofa wouldn’t catch and drag on his back. He folded his hand over his stomach as he watched Slade pop the cap toe the ointment and coat his fingers. Without needed to be propped Red X pared his legs further making it easier. Slade cocked his head to the side and quirked a brow at him. “Someone is eager”</p><p> </p><p>“ ‘Cause I haven’t’ been trying to get you to fuck me for months right?” the thief mumbled in annoyance. Slade let out a short chuckle at that, dry and unused sounding. The sound more addictive then it ought to be. He winced when Slade abrupt breached him with two fingers, his breathing hitching in surprise and discomfort.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not to late to back out” Slade said again this time with a confident tilt of his head and a smug look.</p><p> </p><p>“Say that again and I’ll smack you” the thief warned as he took a deep breath to relax himself. This was just fine; he could handle this no problem. He had been surprised that was all. He let out a pleased sigh as Slade pushed deeper, his fingers probing gently despite his abrupt entry earlier. Leaning into it he stared up at Slade who was of coarse focused on his task, his single blue eye dipped to look down before it flicked up to look at him.</p><p> </p><p>“You are staring”</p><p> </p><p>“How’s it feel?” Red X snarked back before letting out a startled whine when Slade splayed his fingers wide.</p><p> </p><p>“Shouldn’t I be asking you that?” he responded with a small smirk. Red X cursed him under his breath, unfolding his fingers from his stomach and choosing instead of reached up and hold into the leather of the sofa above his head. He let himself enjoy Slade’s fingers a bit longer before the anticipation became too much to handle.</p><p> </p><p>“Feel free to move along” Red X rasped. Slade regarded him with a brief glance before pointedly ignoring him.</p><p> </p><p>“Patience is a virtue” the older man stated with a thoughtful hum as he slid a third finger inside. The stretch making him dizzy with want. He gripped the leather under his hand, hearing the material squeak in his grip. He opened his mouth and swallowed wetly as he let out another sound as Slade pushed his fingers in deeper.</p><p> </p><p>“Can you not be an asshole for five minutes?” Red X groused.</p><p> </p><p>“That depends” Slade responded calmly. “Can you go five minutes without being a needy punk bitch?” Red X jerked his head up to stare at the older man who was staring at him with a blank expression.</p><p> </p><p>“…probably not” Red X mumbled before he let his head dropped back into the sofa. He gasped when Slade roughly pressed his fingers against that place, he glanced at the man, bristling at the smug look that crossed his face. Asshole. Absolute asshole. His lips parted as he made another sound at the near constant press of fingers pressing hard against that place, his chest heaving softly. Numbly he pried his hand from the sofa and reached for himself only to have his hand grasped and pinned back over his head. “Slade” he whined as the man leaned over him looking far to smug for his liking.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t recall ever giving you permission to touch yourself” he cooed earning a soft curse from the thief below him. He could have been stubborn and moved his unpinned arm, the bratty part of him wanted to. But the more logical part of him knew he shouldn’t press his luck.</p><p> </p><p>“Kiss me” Red X whispered; Slade’s face was so close to his own his lips brushed against the older mans as he spoke.</p><p> </p><p>“So bossy” the older man cooed as he pulled away just enough to be out of reach, much to Red X’s chagrin.</p><p> </p><p>“Slade” Red x whined. Slade chuckled that deep gravely laugh of his before sealing their mouths together. Slade’s other hand still busy inside of him as they kissed, Red X lifting his free hand to coil an arm around Slade’s shoulders. Fingers tangling in his white hair. When Slade suddenly pulled away Red X couldn’t help the needy sound that left him. The older man easily slipping free from his arm as he leaned back, his other hand leaving him as he reached for the tube of ointment. Red X watched with rapt fascination as Slade undid the front of his pants. He’d much rather Slade take his pants off completely, but he wouldn’t complain. He felt his throat go dry and tight as Slade’s cock sprung free from his trousers, looking every bit as perfect as he imagined it would be. “Fuck” the thief murmured in anticipation, bristling at the smug smile that Slade gave him.</p><p> </p><p>“Soon” he responded dryly sounding far too nonplussed for Red X’s liking. Fuck Slade and his perfect face and cock, when this was over, he was going to punch right in that smug mouth of his.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll fall asleep at this rate” Red X groused as Slade began to spread the greasy ointment across his length, of course making a show of it. With his free hand Slade reached out and pressed his finger against his own arousal, pressing gently right under the glad earning a surprised hiccup.</p><p> </p><p>“Somehow I doubt that” he cooed before wiping his hand off on the leather of the sofa. “Spread your legs” the older man commanded with a gentle slap to the inside of his thigh. The action making the thief’s face go up in flames as he did as was asked of him. “So obedient” the man commented with a dry chuckle as he pushed up on one of his thighs to spread him further, his other hand guiding to towards his goal. Anticipation hummed through Red X’s veins as he waited with batted breath. His heart hammered inside his chest at the first touch of the blunt head against him. reaching down he grasped the leather of sofa at the first push, his mouth falling open silently as he stared up at the ceiling. Focusing on the sofa focusing on the harsh shadows cast across the opaque color of the ceiling.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck” the red-haired thief whined softly as he pushed further inside at a snail’s pace, his thigh trembling under Slade’s hand. He felt Slade’s other hand run soothing down his chest, a hushed soothing sound leaving Slade’s lips. When he bottomed out Red X finally let out the breath, he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. Slade moving his hand from his chest and planting it on the leather sofa by his stomach, the hand on his thigh stroking him softly. “You…” Red X began before he swallowed thickly. “You…don’t have to wait, just move” his green eyes flicking towards Slade who seemed to shake his head gently.</p><p> </p><p>“Be patient” he stated, his voice sounding deeper than before. The thief taking a deep breath before blowing it out through his nose in aggravation. The action seemed to amuse Slade, the man chuckling, the sound rich and honey sweet. “Such a brat” he rasped in that gravely baritone of his. The older man shifting his stance, lifting his hand off the sofa to hold the thief’s hip bone. Slade continued waiting, which Red X was less about letting him adjust and more about annoying him, before he gave his first experimental thrust. The sudden action startling Red X making him hiccup a moan, his head lulling back in awe. The leather of the sofa squeaked as Slade shifted before thrusting again before starting a steady rhythm. The large hands on his hip and the back of his thigh grounding him as he rode it out, the thief’s hand coming up to hold onto the forearm holding his hip. Stars ignited behind his eyelids every time that place was brushed against, he bit his lip hard to hold back some of the more embarrassing sounds. Usually Red X didn’t care about the sounds he made but with Slade it sort of felt like losing if he let on just how amazing this was. He jumped when he felt a thumb run over his lips, whimpering when Slade leaned over him, his opening to stare at Slade thought the lenses of his glasses. The man pressing his forehead against his, his white bangs tickling against his flesh. “Do not bite your lip” he murmured, his thumb coaxing Red X to remove his teeth from his bruise lower lip.</p><p> </p><p>With his mouth free of his teeth Slade tilted his head and kissed him, Red X removing his hand from the sofa and coiling it around Slade’s muscled back. Feeling the tacky slickness of sweat along Slade’s back slipping along his arm as he moved. Red X other hand gripping Slade’s forearm hard, given the of paleness Slade’s skin he was bout to bruise. Breaking the kiss Slade leaned his weight on his forearm, caging Red X head with it. The thief burying his face into the crook of his neck letting all the small hiccupping sounding out into the column of his throat. He was getting close, embarrassing so. Slade must have known because the hand holding his hip left and gently grasped his arousal. His rough fingers holding him loosely before stroking once causing Red X to shudder and cling to him tighter. He wasn’t going to last, abruptly he bit into Slade’s collarbone hard as he came stifling the sounds that threatening to spill unabashed form his lips. He heard Slade hiss softly, undoubtedly the bite had smarted something fierce, Red X really didn’t hold back when he bit down after all. The redhead releasing his collarbone, shakily smoothing the bite mark with his lip, hiccupping in overstimulation as Slade kept moving. The stimulation boarding on painful at the continued abuse, Red X raking his fingers across Slade’s back as he sobbed into his throat. The ex-mercenary nosing Red X’s hair with his face as he held the thief close, feeling him tremble against him.</p><p> </p><p>“F-fuck Slade” Red X whined, tasting the salt of sweat on his tongue as his mouth whispered across Slade’s throat when he spoke. He felt fingers in his hair, Slade hand cradling his head. “F-fuck, if you don’t cum soon, I’m going to die” the thief whined, earning a short bark of laughter against his hair. Abruptly the thief came to his peak for a second time, making him feel dizzy and sore in its wake. Thankfully Slade didn’t last much longer after that, the older man pulling out of him to release onto his stomach. The sudden heat of it startling the thief. He listened to Slade breathing into his ear as he laid in a lax boneless heap under him. He felt like he could doze off like this, trembling and thoroughly satisfied. Slade warm slick body pressed over his. As it seemed Slade had other ideas, the older man carefully pulling way from the thief, the hand on his back slipping off hitting the sofa with a dull thud. Red X dazedly looked up, seeing the sweaty damp state of Slade’s hair as he leaned over him. reaching up he combed his fingers through the man’s hair earning a small wrinkle of the man’s nose. His white hair mussed atop his head, Red X hand resting on the side of the older mans face before he let it fall back against the sofa once more. Slade regarded him with a quiet stare before he leaned back to calmly fix his trousers before standing from the sofa. Red X laid there staring at the ceiling for a moment longer before he attempted to move. Soreness spreading through his limbs as he attempted to sit up. Where the hell where his pants?</p><p> </p><p>When Slade came back it was with a box of tissues and a bottle of water, mutely he handed over the tissues the thief using a few of them to clean up his stomach before he scanned the room for his pants, he found them caught on the edge corner of the coffee table by his bottle of water from earlier. Setting the used tissues aside he moved his legs underneath him before he stood, his legs buckling causing him to catch himself on the edge of the table. He cursed, ignoring Slade who was standing off to the side smugly drinking his bottle of water.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you require assistance Red X?” that asshole asked smugly. The thief giving him the finger before he stood up once more and snatched up his pants. Putting them on was a trying matter, seeing as his legs still felt like jello underneath him. He managed though with help from the sofa, his hand bracing on the back rest of it as he pulled his pants over his legs. Once he had his pants back on, he flopped back onto the sofa, draping himself across it sleepily. He half expected Slade to make some snide comment about his lack of stamina. Instead a throw blanket was tossed over his head.</p><p>A wordless assault, asshole.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>